La hija de Eraserhead
by lorena.edogawa
Summary: Eraserhead tiene una hija, ella es amiga de un chico sin ninguna peculiaridad: Izuku Midoriya. Este quiere ser un héroe, al igual que su ídolo: All Might. (Tn) Aizawa se prepara para entrar a la academia llamada Yūei donde, Aizawa Shouta, su padre, imparte clases. Y donde su mejor amigo también entrará.
1. - Primera parte-

~~

-Para encontrar contenido especial, enterarse de las últimas cosas que he subido o simplemente descubrir más sobre mi día a día:

 **-Gmail:** lorena.edogawa@gmail

- **Instagram** : lorena_edogawa

- **Canal de YouTube** : lorena_edogawa

- **Cuenta en wattpad** : lorena_edogawa

~~

Contiene spoilers de la primera y segunda temporada. Contiene los siguientes arcos:

-El ataque de los villanos en la USJ.

-Festival de Deportes.

-Stain, asesino de héroes.

-Exámenes (contra los profesores).

Emparejamiento: no (por el momento).


	2. (Tn) Aizawa

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

-Bueno, todos decidisteis ir a la sección de héroes-habló el profesor con una sonrisa dejando los papeles encima de su escritorio.-Sólo sed conscientes de no utilizar vuestra peculiaridad en contra de las reglas.

Los alumnos alzaron la voz aprobando lo que había dicho el maestro.

-¡No me metas en el mismo saco que ellos viejo! -gritó un alumno con el pelo rubio.

Esto incitó a los demás a meterse con él.

-De hecho, ¿tu quieres ir al instituto Yūei Bakugou?-comentó un compañero.

-¡Exacto!¡Y seré el mejor para después ser el mejor héroe de todos!¡Por eso sólo yo puedo entrar al Yūei!

-La verdad es que (Tn) y Midoriya también quieren entrar a ese instituto-habló el profesor con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron ante la mención de esos nombres, sobre todo el último.

Todos los de clase se giraron para ver al chico de cabellos verdes para luego comenzar a reírse.

Una chica de cabellos negros sentada en la última fila al lado de Midoriya los observó alzando una ceja. No la gustaba como trataban a su amigo.

-Es imposible que entre-habló uno entre las risas de la gente.-No tiene ninguna particularidad.

-¡Oye!-gritó furioso Bakugou haciendo una explosión en la mesa del chico.-¡Tu no eres nada!¡¿Así que por qué demonios estas intentando entrar en el mismo sitio que yo?!-luego dirigió la mirada a la chica de al lado.-¡Tampoco tu serás capaz de superarme!¡Ni siquiera pasar el examen!

-Lamentó decirte que no opino lo mismo que tu.

En otro arrebato de furia, intentó hacer explotar la mesa de una explosión.

Pero de pronto los cabellos de (Tn) fueron hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más.

El puño de Katsuki golpeó la mesa, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Sabes,-comenzó a decir la chica-no esta bien destruir el material de la escuela. Si fueras un héroe todo el mundo te tendría miedo, es obvio el por qué, ¿no?

Bakugou soltó un gruñido ante ese comentario.

Fue en ese momento en el que el profesor se dignó en intervenir y parar la pelea.

X

-Me voy adelantando Midoriya.

-De acuerdo, enseguida te alcanzo-se despidió Izuku con la mano.

(Tn) se colocó una extraña bufanda de color blanco en su cuello, luego cogió su maletín y salió de la clase.

A veces se adelantaba y lo esperaba abajo, a la chica de cabellos negros no la gustaba mucho estar en la clase. Sobre todo con esa clase de personas que utilizan su particularidad para hacer daño.

Una explosión llamó su atención, después vio un cuaderno que era lanzado por la ventana de su clase.

"Bakugou" pensó (Tn) antes de utilizar la bufanda para agarrar el cuaderno que casi cayó al agua.

Hizo que las tiras blancas trajeran el objeto a sus brazos. Después observó el daño causado. Los gritos habían parado por lo que imagino que la pelea terminó.

Pocos minutos después, apareció Midoriya con la cabeza baja.

-Eh-lo llamó (Tn).-Toma.

Le entregó el cuaderno, este lo miró antes de agarrarlo.

-No deberías bajar la cabeza ante ese idiota-susurró la chica caminando, Izuku la siguió.

-Ya pero...él tiene razón. Sin algún poder no puedo entrar a la Yūei, tampoco ser un héroe como All Might.

-No pienses en eso de esa forma, deberías empezar a buscar otros métodos para entrar y convertirte en un héroe.

(Tn) le animó aunque ella nunca había visto a alguien sin ninguna particularidad en ese instituto. Otra cosa en su contra era lo difícil que era el examen de ingreso, si tenía que destruir a los robots para ganar puntos estaba perdido.

-Yo no soy como tu (Tn), tu particularidad es genial. ¡Exactamente igual que Eraserhead!¡Un héroe clandestino!-alzó la voz como un fanboy mientras hablada del padre de su amiga sin saberlo.-¡Encima tienes la misma bufanda que utiliza él!

"Básicamente fui yo quien le pidió que me enseñará a utilizarlas" pensó (Tn) con una sonrisa al recordar los entrenamientos que tuvo.

A pesar de que su padre era conocido por aparentar ser un vago que se duerme en las clases de sus alumnos, tras la jornada laboral que tenía pedía prestado al director los campos de prueba para practicar.

La adolescente miró el cielo azul recordando a los demás profesores: las historias vergonzosas de Present Mic, la forma maternal en la que la trataba Midnight, el director Nedzu con sus míticas charlas con el té...

Todos ellos la trataban como una pequeña hermana o hija (a pesar de tener ya un padre), aunque, al tener que pasar tiempo en el instituto debido a que nadie la podía cuidar en casa, ¿cómo no encariñarse con la pequeña niña?

Tenía muchas ganas de tenerlos como profesores y estar más tiempo con ellos. Aunque todavía los veía varias veces por semana. En algunas ocasiones tenía que quedarse en el instituto toda la tarde hasta que su padre terminaba su trabajo.

-¿(Tn)?¿Estas bien?-preguntó Izuku mirándola.

-Si, no te preocupes, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-contestó rascándose su mejilla algo tímida.

-De todas formas, no sabía que querías ser un héroe, o sea, si que lo habías mencionado pero no que querías entrar en la Yūei.

(Tn) dirigió la mirada al frente con decisión.

-Yo quiero ser un héroe clandestino, al igual que Eraserhead, que sea capaz de completar misiones y vencer a los enemigos con el máximo sigilo. Después de eso me gustaría ser profesora en el Yūei.

-Wow, parece que le admiras mucho-comentó Midoriya con una sonrisa.

-Se podría decir eso-respondió (Tn) con una tímida sonrisa.-Por eso no hay que rendirnos hasta que nuestros sueños se cumplan. Me voy ya Midoriya, nos vemos el próximo día.

Con eso dicho la chica cogió un camino diferente al de su amigo para irse a casa.

Justo cuando llevaba un buen rato caminando, unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó de forma calmada.

-¡Un villano ha aparecido y tiene capturado a un niño!-gritó alguien señalando a un grupo de gente mirando a una cosa parecida a un moco.

Y había un chico en su interior...¿Bakugou?

~ ~

¡Hola a todos/as!

La verdad es que tenía ganas de publicar este fanfic, me gusta mucho el personaje de Aizawa (más aún imaginando ser su hija .)

Esta historia es (Midoriya Izuku y tu), la protagonista se enamora más adelante.


	3. Primer villano

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

 **~ ~**

(Tn) observó como su compañero de clase intentaba librarse del villano. Estaba a punto de ayudar cuando vio a Midoriya corriendo hacía el villano con forma de moco.

"¿Estas loco Izuku? No tienes ninguna peculiaridad, te puede atrapar o matar al instante" pensó la chica.

-Tenga, guardemelo-dijo dándole al más cercano su maletín con los libros, acto seguido corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-¿(Tn)?-pareció preguntar el hombre.

La muchacha pensó por un momento que era Toshinori, All Might. Ella sabía el secreto del gran héroe ya que este visitaba el instituto de vez en cuando para hablar con el director. Eraserhead y él no se llevaban mal pero tampoco muy bien.

En cambio, ella hablaba con él cada vez que iba allí. De esa forma logró un autógrafo para su amigo (este casi se desmayó).

Aprovechando que Midoriya había creado una distracción, con su bufanda blanca alcanzó la muñeca de Bakugou y tiro con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿(Tn)?!

-¡Rápido!¡Ven aquí para ayudarme a sacarlo!-gritó sin perder la compostura.

Este asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer lo que le mandó, alguien los agarró del brazo a los tres y con un sólo puñetazo derrotó al villano creando una potente ráfaga de aire.

-¡All Might!-gritaron los transeúntes asombrados.

Minutos después estaban rodeado de un montón de fans, héroes que estaban allí y reporteros grabandolo todo.

El héroe número uno se giró para ver a (Tn), inco una rodilla en el suelo para ver a la muchacha cara a cara.

-Aquí tienes joven (Tn)-habló entregandola su maletín, luego bajo su voz un poco.-Dime, ¿ese es tu amigo sin particularidad pero que es muy fan mío?

La muchacha sonrió.

-Si, ese es él. Tratalo bien, lo podríamos considerar tu fan número uno.

El héroe rió antes de revolver los cabellos de la joven. Luego dirigió su atención a la prensa.

Una vibración hizo que su atención se dirigiera al maletín, allí sacó su teléfono y leyó quien la estaba llamando.

"¿Papá?" pensó.

X

En la academia Yūei, los alumnos estaban en su recreo y los maestros en la sala de profesores.

Justo en ese momento el director entró con una taza de té entre sus patitas.

-Midnight, ¿puedes poner la televisión? He oído que All Might ha vencido a otro villano no muy lejos de aquí. Quiero ver si hay algún herido que conozco.

La mujer asintió y encendió la televisión.

En la pantalla apareció un vídeo de lo sucedido y la batalla mientras que un reportero explicaba la situación se vivió.

"Un estudiante fue atrapado por este villano, pero su peculiaridad era increíblemente poderosa y aguanto la dura pelea. Justo después, un chico sin peculiaridad entró en acción, casi pudo sufrir algún daño pero entró en escena una chica de su misma edad."

Justo entonces apareció (Tn) peleando contra el villano gritando estas palabras: "¡Rápido!¡Ven aquí para ayudarme a sacarlo!".

Todos los profesores levantaron la mirada al televisor, sobre todo Aizawa que comenzó a buscar su móvil para llamarla.

-Vaya, así nuestra (apodo) ya está peleando contra villanos-comenzó Midnight con los ojos brillantes.-Parece que fue ayer que gateaba por los pasillos de la Yūei.

-Oh yeah!-habló Present Mic sonriendo hacia la pantalla.-Esta niña crece rápido, espero que entre a la academia dentro de poco. ¿No piensas lo mismo Eraserhead?

Los profesores junto al director miraron al hombre con barba sólo para ver que tenía su móvil pegado a la oreja.

-¿Puedo saber en que te has metido?-preguntó cuando (Tn) cogió la llamada.

-Eh, bueno...hubiese dejado que los profesionales se encargarán pero un amigo se metió en todo eso y yo lo seguí...

-Podrías haber salido herida.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien-aseguró la adolescente.

Justo su padre iba a volver a hablar cuando alguien le arrebató el móvil.

-Hello (Tn)! Tú primer villano y ya sales en la televisión. Realmente impresionante, no como cierta persona que conozco-añadió Present Mic mirando a Eraserhead.

Midnight agarró el móvil para poder hablar con la chica.

-¡Lo grabare en hd para que quede como recuerdo! "El primer villano de la pequeña (apodo)", ese título queda genial.

(Tn) se rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Fue All Might quien lo derrotó, apenas hice algo. No es nada importante.

-De eso nada, has ganado experiencia y has sabido mantener la calma en esos momentos. ¡Eso es algo único!-contradijo la heroína.

Una de las tiras de la bufanda de Aizawa se enrollo en el brazo de la mujer y permitió al profesor recuperar el objeto.

-De todas formas, Midnight tiene razón. Aunque si que fue arriesgado. Ten cuidado y la próxima vez espera a los profesionales.

-Entendido papá, lo tendré en cuenta.

Se despidieron antes de colgar. Eraserhead siguió haciendo su trabajo mientras Present Mic y Midnight hablaban sobre como sería tener a (Tn) en su clase. Los otros profesores sólo los miraron divertidos.

X

(Tn) llegó a casa tras evadir a los periodistas y héroes que querían hablar con ella.

Prefería, al igual que su padre, no llamar mucho la atención.

Sentía pena por su amigo Midoriya, los héroes sólo le habían regañado y en cambio a Katsuki alabaron sus habilidades.

(Tn) bostezo cansada y entró en su habitación, allí observó el calendario que había colgado en la pared.

Sólo quedaban diez meses para el examen de admisión del instituto Yūei.

Tendría que ponerse en forma antes de eso. Aunque (Tn) iba con ventaja ya que en el pasado había acompañado a su padre a observar a los nuevos héroes.

Podría entrar por recomendación pero ella sentía que sería injusto y aparte quería demostrar sus habilidades.

-Bien, no tengo que perder más tiempo-susurró la joven con una sonrisa confiada.


	4. Examen de admisión

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

\--

Diez meses de entrenamiento, y ahora (Tn) estaba delante de las puertas de la Yūei. Pero esta vez no estaba allí para saludar a su padre o a los demás profesores, sino para hacer el examen de admisión.

-Uy, lo siento-se disculpó una chica que sin querer había chocado contra ella.

-No, no, no estaba atenta así que perdona-habló la de cabellos negros rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

-Me llamó Uraraka, imagino que tu también vienes a hacer el examen.

-Así es, yo me llamó (Tn), encantada de conocerte.

-¡Oye Deku!¡Quítate de mi camino!

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver a un adolescente gritando a otro mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Suerte en el examen Uraraka-san.

-Lo mismo-se despidió andando hacia dentro.

(Tn) se acercó a su amigo, no se sorprendía verle allí. Aunque parecía muy cansado esos últimos meses. Imaginaba que había estado entrenando.

-Suerte en el examen Midoriya-habló de forma amigable.

-Uh, gracias-contestó con torpeza el chico.

-Te veo luego.

Con eso dicho paso por las puertas del Yūei.

X

-¡Bienvenidos a mi show en directo!-grito Present Mic.-¡Qué todos digan: hey!

El silencio recorrió la habitación.

"Nunca cambias Yamada" pensó (Tn) divertida.

Tras una explicación del examen por parte del héroe y una discusión que involucró a Midoriya, fueron eviados a diferentes zonas para hacer el examen.

(Tn) estaba en el grupo junto a Midoriya y la chica llamada Uraraka.

-And start!-se oyó la voz de Present Mic.

(Tn) comenzó a correr hacia la zona que la tocaba, poco después los demás la siguieron.

La muchacha de cabellos negros trajo consigo la bufanda, así pudo destruir varios robots mientras veía como los otros hacían lo mismo a su manera.

Cuando faltaba menos de la mitad de tiempo, apareció un robot enorme, el único que no daba puntos.

(Tn) había decidido evitarlo desde un principio, pero vio a la chica que había conocido en la entrada: Uraraka.

Con rapidez se dirigió al sitio donde estaba atrapada y la ayudó a salir de allí.

Pero no tendrían tiempo de evitar un ataque directo del robot.

Justo cuando (Tn) se preparó para salir corriendo de allí con la otra muchacha, un grito la hizo mirar al cielo.

Midoriya había golpeado al robot haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, sin embargo, el joven también cayó hacia el suelo.

"Mierda, no sé si podré detenerlo con la bufanda pero igual si saltó hacia él y lo atrapó, la caída no sería tan mala..."

-Oye-susurró Uraraka con decisión.-¿Puedes lanzarme hacia arriba?

(Tn) parpadeo un poco antes de asentir.

-Hazlo, por favor.

Con un asentimiento, la lanzó hacia arriba con las bufandas. Uraraka golpeó la mejilla del chico haciendo que la velocidad de este se redujera, lo mismo la pasó a ella cuando se tocó los dedos.

Utilizando de nuevo las tiras blancas, logró atrapar a los dos y depositarlos sanos y salvos en el suelo.

Hasta que Uraraka vómito.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó (Tn) colocándose a su lado.

-Si...es sólo que me encuentro mal si utilizo mi poder demasiado.

-¡La prueba ha terminado!-se escuchó la voz de Present Mic.

X

Una semana más tarde, (Tn) estaba en su casa preparando la cena, curry. Hizo lo suficiente para dos personas, aunque no estaba segura si su padre llegaría a tiempo.

Sentía un poco de pena al recordar como había acabado Midoriya con las piernas y el brazo fracturado tras el examen de admisión.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de que tenía una particularidad.

Con un suspiro colocó la comida en dos platos.

Un ruido casi silencioso la llamó la atención: la puerta principal abriéndose.

-Ya estoy en casa-se escuchó la voz cansada de Aizawa.

-Bienvenido-saludo (Tn) poniendo los platos en la mesa.

El hombre entró en la cocina y colocó un sobre sobre la mesa.

-Es para ti.

Con eso dicho se sentó para cenar. Su hija agarró el objeto para leer quién lo enviaba.

El corazón de la muchacha se encogió por un momento, luego camino hacia la puerta.

-Voy a mi cuarto.

-¿No vas a comer?-cuestionó Aizawa desinteresado.

-Cenaré más tarde.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó delante del escritorio.

Una carta del Yūei, era hora de saber la verdad.

Abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, sacó la carta y la leyó lentamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-¡Sí!-gritó llena de alegría saltando de la silla.-¡He entrado!

Al otro lado de la puerta, apollado contra la pared, Aizawa sonrió. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, y le sorprendió mucho cuando el director le dijo que iba a ser su tutor.

Pero aún así, agradecía poder encargarse él de su educación en el instituto Yūei.

X

Era el primer día de clases, (Tn) ya estaba con el uniforme escolar lista para salir.

-Papá, me voy yendo ya-dijo entrado al salón.-Imagino que tu...

Se detuvo al verlo dormido con el saco amarillo cubriendole todo el cuerpo.

-Nunca cambiaras, ¿eh? Intenta no llegar tarde el primer día.

Y con eso se fue de allí.

Se sentía emocionada al caminar por los pasillos no siendo la hija de Aizawa Shouta, sino una simple estudiante. Lo que había querido durante tanto tiempo, ahora lo había conseguido.

Aparte, una de las ventajas era que ya se conocía el edificio de memoria así que no la costó encontrar su clase: 1-A.

Entró sólo para encontrarse a Katsuki y otro chico peleándose. Ella suspiró viendo la escena, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-Oh, Midoriya, has pasado el examen también-habló con alegría.-No sabía que tenías alguna particularidad pero enhorabuena, ahora puedes ser un héroe como querías.

-Muchas gracias (Tn)-murmuró avergonzado.-Es bueno ver que estas en la misma clase.

La muchacha sonrió antes de mirar por encima del hombro del joven.

-¡Uraraka-san! Me alegró ver que estas bien.

-Por supuesto, y lo mejor es que somos compañeras. ¿Te podrías sentar a mi lado por favor? No conozco a nadie mas que a ti.

-Claro, sin problemas. Por cierto, este de aquí es Midoriya Izuku.

-Un placer conocerte.

-Lo...lo mismo digo Uraraka-san.

-Yo soy Iida Tenya-habló el chico que estaba anteriormente peleando con Bakugou.-Te malinterprete en el examen Midoriya, eres un buen hombre-se disculpó.

"Este fue quien discutió con él entonces" pensó (Tn).

-No te preocupes, Iida-kun-pidió el chico de cabellos verdes.

El otro asintió antes de girar la cabeza para ver a (Tn).

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es (Tn), (Tn) Ai-

-Si estáis buscando hacer amigos iros a otra parte.

Los ojos de la muchacha se dirigieron al suelo de fuera de la clase, sólo para ver a su padre con el saco de dormir amarillo tumbado de lado.


	5. Y el tutor será

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

 **•**

Este es el departamento de heroicidades-siguió hablando la oruga amarilla.

Se levantó saliendo del saco de dormir.

-Os ha llevado más de 8 segundos calmaros. La vida es corta chicos. Todavía os falta el sentido común.

La clase entera lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos preguntándose quien era.

-Soy el tutor de este salón de clases, Aizawa Shouta. Un placer conoceros.

(Tn) mantuvo una expresión neutral aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz. A pesar de saber que su padre era uno de los profesores más duros la convenía para convertirse en una heroína.

-Poneros esto y dirigiros al campo de educación física-dijo alzando el uniforme para actividades físicas.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la clase hasta que sólo quedaron Aizawa y (Tn).

-No me esperaba esto-habló la muchacha colocándose al lado de su padre.

-Yo tampoco pero así te tendré controlada-susurró con una voz perezosa para después alzar el brazo derecho y con la mano revolver los cabellos negros de la joven.-Ahora ve a cambiarte.

-Ya voy, ya voy-contestó volviendo a colocar los cabellos en su sitio.

X

Lo que Aizawa había preparado era unas cuantas pruebas para probar las peculiaridades de los alumnos.

Podían utilizar sus peculiaridades, y para poner las cosas interesantes, quien quedará último quedaría expulsado.

(Tn) sabía que eso era mentira, a pesar de eso, se esforzó lo máximo que pudo debido a que su particularidad la hacia quedarse muy por detrás de los demás.

Aún así, gracias a los constantes entrenamientos hechos con Eraserhead, superó a muchos que utilizaban sus peculiaridades.

Llegó un momento en el que Midoriya tuvo que hacer la prueba de lanzamiento. Estaba a punto de utilizar su poder para que la bola llegará lo más lejos posible cuando algo sucedió: su particularidad fue borrada.

Y (Tn) supo quien lo había hecho.

El chico de cabellos verdes observó sus manos sin comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-He borrado tu peculiaridad. Desafía la razón, ¿cómo alguien como tu pudo entrar en esta academia?-cuestionó Aizawa con sus bufandas levitando a su alrededor, dejando así que se vieran sus gafas.

-¡¿Eres...Eraserhead?!-gritó Midoriya claramente sorprendido.

Él hombre ignoró el hecho que le había reconocido y siguió diciéndole cosas bastante duras pero que al fin y al cabo eran ciertas.

Le devolvió su particularidad y le dijo que volviera a lanzar la pelota. (Tn) sabía la dureza que tenía el hombre con sus alumnos, aunque no cambió el hecho que sentía pena por su amigo.

Esta vez Midoriya concentró todo su poder en un sólo dedo para que no sufriera grandes daños y pudiera continuar.

(Tn) sonrió orgullosa cuando el joven se giró para ver a su maestro y decir:

-Sensei, puedo seguir moviendome.

Aizawa también sonrió divertido.

-¡¿Qué es esto Deku?!¡Explicamelo ahora mismo!-gritó Bakugou enfurecido mientras corría hacia el otro chico tras presenciar su logro.

(Tn) actuó con rapidez ponidendose entre ambos lista para eliminar el poder de su compañero de clase y luego reducirlo con artes marciales. Ella sabía utilizarlas ya que no podía depender sólo de su particularidad para pelear.

-¡Si no te quitas del medio te mató (Tn)!

(Tn) no retrocedió.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para llevar a la práctica lo que planeó, su maestro agarró a Bakugou con sus bufandas eliminando su particularidad.

-Yo que tu no haría eso-habló Shouta agarrando las tiras de la bufanda para contener a su alumno.-La cosa es que ella es mi hija y lo tendrías bastante mal si haces cualquier cosa estúpida. Yo sólo te aviso.

Los demás abrieron los ojos ante ese hecho. Incluso (Tn) se mostró sorprendida cuando lo dijo ante todo el mundo.

-Un momento...-comenzó a hablar Midoriya en bajo.-(Tn) Aizawa...Shouta Aizawa...mismas peculiaridades...mismas bufandas...¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!-gritó con un brillo de fanboy en sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que la había agarrado de ambos brazos y la movía de forma exagerada.

-¡Es increíble!¡Encima imparte clases en la mejor academia de héroes del país!¡No!¡Del mundo!

Izuku siguió divagando un rato más hasta que Eraserhead interrumpió lo que decía.

-Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo-susurró soltando a Katsuki.-Preparaos para la siguiente prueba.

X

Las pruebas terminaron y cuando el profesor puso los resultados anunció que lo de la expulsión era mentira.

Algunos alumnos se quejaron, otros siguieron con un aspecto normal, otros respiraron tranquilos... (Tn) sólo sonrió divertida.

-Por cierto Midoriya-habló su maestro entregandole un papel.-Ve a enfermería para que Recovery Girl te cure. Que te acompañe (Tn), ella sabe donde esta.

Luego Aizawa se fue del campo.

-¡¿Has estado aquí antes?!-cuestionó su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Por supuesto que si, mi padre no podía dejarme sola en casa así que venía aquí. Es por eso que todos los profesores me conocen y me sé la estructura del instituto. Venga, vamos a enfermería.

Bien entrada la tarde, ambos salieron de la Yūei.

-No fue un mal día-comentó (Tn).

-Me siento muy cansado y sólo es el primer día-susurró su amigo.

-Bueno, pero hemos conocido a muchas personas, ¿no?

-Sí. Tienes razón.

-¿Ya sano tu dedo?-preguntó Iida que se había acercado a ellos.

Midoriya no lo notó y se sobresalto.

-¡Iida-kun!

-¡Hey!¡Esperad!

-Uraraka-llamó la de cabellos negros viendo como corría hacia ellos.

-¿También vais a la estación?-preguntó.

-Yo vivo cerca de aquí pero no me importa acompañaros-habló (Tn) con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando mientras charlaban tranquilamente, esperando que el día siguiente fuera un poco más normal.

Al día siguiente

-¡(Tn)!¡No sabía que iba a ser tu profesor en inglés! Oh yeah! This is great!-gritó en su tono habitual algo emocionado Present Mic en cuanto la vio en la clase.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados, un sólo pensamiento en sus cabezas: "¡Tendrías nuestros nombres en los archivos de la escuela!¡Deberías haberlos leído!".

-Yo...yo también me alegro Yamada-susurró (Tn) sonriendo falsamente ya que tenía los mismos pensamientos que sus compañeros.-¿No deberías comenzar la clase?


	6. Batalla y alarma

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron con normalidad, tenían clases normales por la mañana y después del almuerzo estudios de héroe.

-¡Soy yo!¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal!-gritó All Might pasando a traves de la puerta.

(Tn) se rió en bajito mientras que sus compañeros de clase miraban al héroe con un brillo en los ojos. Todas las veces que había visto a Toshinori en su forma de All Might le hacía gracia como actuaba.

-Hoy empezaremos con un ensayo de batallas-anunció el héroe número uno.-Y para comenzar vuestra primera batalla hemos preparado los trajes que nos pidieron en la solicitud que enviaron.

X

Todos se pusieron sus trajes de héroes antes de ir a la zona que All Might había asignado.

Midoriya observó el traje de (Tn) y comentó:

-Se parece mucho al traje de tu padre...

-Así es, es la mejor forma de combatir-habló poniéndose unas gafas que tenía colgadas en su cuello.-Un traje oscuro para sorprender al enemigo, las bufandas para atraparlo ya que con mi particularidad sólo lo dejó en igualdad de condiciones y para finalizar, unas gafas especiales para que no sepan que particularidad estoy borrando.

-Déjame adivinar, tu padre te entrenó personalmente-adivinó su amigo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y créeme, era mucho más duro de lo que te imaginas.

-¡Bien!-gritó All Might llamando la atención de sus estudiantes.

Explicó el ejercicio a los alumnos e hizo los equipos al azar.

-Hay un grupo de tres personas en los que están Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochaco y (Tn) Aizawa. Ahora, se decidirá quién irá contra quien.

El primer combate fue el equipo anterior contra Katsuki e Iida que iban a ser los villanos y los otros los héroes.

Tenían que recuperar la bomba de las manos de los villanos, había un límite de tiempo para lograr su propósito, sino los villanos ganaban.

-¡Con todo esto terminado, comencemos!

X

Midoriya junto a Uraraka entraron furtivamente por la ventana del edificio. Aunque pocos minutos después apareció Katsuki listo para atacarlos.

Pero no logró derrotarlos.

-¡Oye, Bakugou!¿Quiénes están allí?-preguntó Iida por el transmisor.

-¡Eso no me importa!

-¡Dime quienes están allí!-exigió su compañero.

-Por alguna razón falta (Tn).

-Podría tratarse de una trampa.

-Me da igual, no lograrán nada.

Tras esa conversación, Katsuki siguió peleando contra Izuku y Uraraka aprovechó para escabullirse y esperar instrucciones que no tardaron en llegar.

-Uraraka, ya sé donde donde se encuentra la bomba. Iida esta aquí también, tu te encargaras de distraerle cuando llegues. Te guiaré por los pasillos para que no te pierdas.

En cuanto entró a la sala donde estaba la "bomba", Iida y ella se pusieron a pelear: la chica intentando llegar hasta la bomba y el otro impidiendoselo.

Hasta que al final se escuchó la voz de su profesor por los altavoces.

-¡Los héroes ganan!

-¡Espera! Se suponen que tienen que tocar la bomba...-susurró Iida sin entender lo que ocurría mientras giraba para ver la bomba.

Allí, con la mano apoyada en el objeto se encontraba (Tn) con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me especializo en ataques sorpresa y peleas de corta duración. Es normal que ocurriera esto. Pero lo has hecho muy bien Iida.

-Bueno, ha sido un honor hacer esta práctica contigo-dijo inclinando la espalda un poco con una cara seria.

-No tienes que ser tan formal-comentó (Tn) caminando hacia la puerta.-He oído un montón de explosiones, Midoriya igual esta herido. Deberíamos ir a comprobar.

X

-Como odio a la prensa-se quejó (Tn) mientras entraba por las puertas del colegio junto a su padre.

-Opino lo mismo.

Justo detrás de ellos escucharon como las puertas se cerraban cuando intentó entrar una reportera para hacer preguntas sobre All Might.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haremos hoy?

-Elegireis al presidente de la clase.

-Creo que se alegraran de tener algo parecido a la escuela.

-Yo aprovecharé ese tiempo para dormir.

-No me sorprende-suspiró (Tn) antes de entrar a clase.

Tras anunciar lo que iban a hacer muchos se ofrecieron voluntarios para ser el presidente de la clase, hasta que Iida dijo que deberían hacerlo a votación.

Quien obtuvo más votos fue Izuku, seguido de Momo, la chica que creaba cosas.

Aunque parecía que Tenya quería tener ese puesto.

Tras la clase, (Tn) fue hasta la máquina de refrescos para comprar su bebida favorita antes de ir con los demás a la cafetería.

Y justo sonó una alarma.

"El nivel 3 de seguridad ha sido violado. Estudiantes, por favor, evacúen frontalmente."

-Alguien se infiltro en la escuela...-susurró agarrando la bebida con tranquilidad, luego camino por el pasillo para ir al lugar indicado.

En cosas como esas se parecía a su padre: tranquila y serena en cuanto aparecía el peligro, analizando la situación antes de intervenir.

Miró por las ventanas de la escuela observando como Mic y Aizawa contenían a los reporteros que habían ido hasta la academia para conseguir hablar con All Might, el cuál tenía el día libre.

-Así que era una falsa alarma-se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a la cafetería que estaba desierta.

A lo lejos podía oír a los estudiantes peleando para salir fuera.

-Madre mía... No quiero ni imaginarme como saldrán sin pegarse los unos a los otros.

X

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que era una falsa alarma volvieron a sus respectivas clases.

Al parecer Iida había tranquilizado a los demás estudiantes cuando sonó la alarma diciéndoles que sólo era la prensa.

Gracias a Uraraka se había elevado y puesto encima de la señal de "Exit" llamando la atención de todos.

Ahora la clase lo había apodado "señor salida de emergencia". Midoriya declaró que él otro estaba mejor calificado para el puesto de presidente. Todos apoyaron la idea e Iida aceptó el puesto.

Lo que nadie sabía era que no había sido una falsa alarma, una de las puertas de la academia había sido destruida, y eso que estaba sellada.

-¿Un reportero ordinario puede hacer algo como esto?-cuestionó el director en alto para si mismo.-Alguien está detrás de esto-susurró mirando la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda.-¿Un ser maligno ha entrado a la escuela?¿O quizás esto fue una declaración de guerra?


	7. Villanos

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

La clase 1-A se dirigía a un campo de pruebas en autobús, iban a hacer una clase especial de rescate. Y los profesores que estarían con ellos serían: Aizawa, Trece y All Might que no estaba junto a los otros dos.

Cuando entraron al complejo todos quedaron asombrados por el gran tamaño que tenía. Aunque al fin y al cabo tenía que tener espacio suficiente para que los alumnos practicaran en diferentes desastres y accidentes.

Allí los esperaba Trece que les hizo una introducción sobre lo que iban a hacer en esa ocasión: utilizar sus particularidades para salvar a las personas.

Todos aplaudieron su discurso, ya que les había llegado al corazón.

-Bien, primero lo primero...-comenzó a decir Aizawa hasta que notó algo.

Una especie de portal comenzó a aparecer no muy lejos de donde estaban. Unos hombres extraños aparecieron a través de el poniendo alerta a los profesores.

-¡Juntaros en un sólo lugar y no os movais!-gritó su maestro haciendo que (Tn) se pusiera tensa porque apenas elevaba la voz y cuando lo hacia era que algo serio ocurría.

"¿Villanos?" pensó la chica.

-¡Trece protege a los estudiantes!

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kirisima, el que podía endurecer su piel.-¿Esto es el patrón de entrenamiento del examen de admisión?

-No-susurró (Tn) mordiendose el labio.-Son villanos.

-Sí. Ella tiene razón, quedaos atrás-volvió a repetir su profesor mientras se ponía las gafas.-¡Trece procede con la evacuación e intenta llamar a la escuela!¡Estos villanos saben como lidiar con los sensores!¡Es posible que tengan a alguien que pueda interferir con ellos!¡Kaminari!-llamó al chico capaz de lanzar rayos.-¡Intenta tú también contactar a la Yūei!

-¡Sensei!¡¿Peleará contra ellos?!-cuestionó Midoriya.-¡Incluso si suprimes sus particularidades, hay muchos de ellos!

-Midoriya tiene razón-habló (Tn) con la mirada en la espalda de su padre.-El estilo de batalla de Eraserhead es capturar a los enemigos después de borrar sus poderes. Lo que significa que atacar de frente no es lo más conveniente.

-Tu me habrás oído repetir esta frase muchas veces, (Tn)-el pro héroe dijo sin girarse.-Un héroe tiene más de un truco bajo la manga. ¡Trece, cuento contigo!

Y con eso dicho se lanzó contra los villanos.

-Wow, la habilidad del sensei es inpresionante-susurró Izuku viendo como peleaba.-Vámonos (Tn), sino nos dejarán atrás.

La adolescente miró unos segundos más al héroe antes de seguir a su amigo.

A ella no la importaba mucho que fuera a misiones por las noches cuando normalmente hacia su trabajo. Pero en aquel entonces era pequeña y pensaba que el hombre podía con todo.

Ahora notaba el corazón en la garaganta.

X

Tras un enfrentamiento contra la persona que podía crear portales, los alumnos quedaron dispersados.

Midoriya, Tsuyu (la chica rana), Mineta (el pervertido de la clase) y (Tn) cayeron en el agua de la sección de inundación.

Allí merondeaba un villano que se parecía a un tiburón. Intentó morder al joven Izuku pero Tsuyu utilizó su lengua para agarrarlo y lanzarlo a la cubierta de un barco cercano.

(Tn) utilizó sus bufandas para subir con Mineta sujeto bajo su brazo.

-Con que intentan matar a All Might-comentó en alto (Tn) mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Pero es imposible que lo maten!-gritó Mineta.

-Es posible que hayan descubierto una forma de matarlo. De otra forma sería absurdo pasar por tantos problemas sólo para ser aplastados, ¿no?-pensó en algo Tsuyu.

-Encima, antes de separarnos dijeron que nos iban a torturan antes de matarnos-añadió Midoriya bajando la cabeza con una expresión seria.

-¿Realmente seremos capaces de aguantar hasta que llegue All Might?-cuestionó preocupado el chico más bajito.-Y si viene...¿él estará bien?

"Según lo que habían hablado antes Trece y mi padre, a él no le queda tiempo para transformarse en héroe. Tendremos que aguantar hasta que alguien se ponga en contacto con la academia y vinieran los demás profesores."

-Hasta que alguien venga tenemos que aguantar-al fin habló (Tn).

-Por cierto, parece que no saben cuáles son las particularidades ya que han puesto a Tsuyu en la zona de inundación. Ella tiene ventaja aquí.

-Tiene sentido Midoriya-estuvo de acuerdo Mineta.

-Imagino que su plan es atacarnos en grandes numeros. Nuestra única ventaja es que no saben que poderes tenemos-continuó explicando Izuku.-Que no hayan intentado subir al barco sostiene mi hipótesis.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los villanos que se encontraban en el agua.

-Yo puedo hacer las mismas cosas que una rana así que podría saltar muy alto para evitarlos-dijo la chica rana.

Midoriya asintió antes de hablar de su particularidad.

-Mi poder es extremadamente fuerte pero cuando lo usó mis huesos se rompen y se fracturan.

Mineta se quitó una bola morada de su cabello y lo pegó a una parte del barco.

-Es super pegajoso dependiendo de mi salud, pueden quedarse hasta un día entero pegados. Me crecerá una nueva en su lugar. Soy inmune a su pegajosidad, para mi ellas rebotan.

-En mi caso-comenzó a decir (Tn),-es igual que mi padre, Aizawa-sensei. Sólo que por ahora no estoy al mismo nivel que él. Tal como he dicho antes, con mi poder no me acostrumbro a peleas largas contra tantas personas y soy mejor haciendo ataques sorpresa.

-Bien-susurró su amigo.

Un golpe casi volcó el barco. Los villanos estaban empezando a impacientarse.

Mineta se comenzó a sentir desesperado, y estaba a punto de lanzar sus bolas pegajosas cuando (Tn) lo detuvo.

-No dejemos que descubran nuestros poderes antes de tiempo. El factor sorpresa es decisivo en esta ocasión.

Midoriya la miró sorprendido.

-(Tn)...te pareces a Aizawa-sensei.

-Midoriya-kun tiene razón-afirmó Tsuyu.-Os parecéis mucho.

La muchacha los miró un momento antes de seguir observando a los enemigos que esperaban que el barco se hundiera.

En ese momento, Midoriya se levantó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Midoriya?-cuestionó Mineta.

-¡Mueran!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas a los villanos mientras saltaba hacia ellos.

(Tn) miró a Tsuyu, esta la devolvió la mirada comprendiendo lo que quería hacer.

Con un brazo agarró al chico más pequeño y enrosco la lengua en la cintura de (Tn). Luego saltó.

La de cabellos negros utilizó sus bufandas para agarrar a su amigo que había logrado crear una especie de remolino en el agua, pero rompió sus dedos haciéndolo.

Mineta, al ver lo que habían hecho, ayudó lanzando sus bolas pegajosas impidiendoles cierta movilidad a los villanos.

Por ahora habían superado un obstáculo.


	8. Llegó All Might

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Los cuatro alumnos caminaron hasta quedar cerca de la orilla, pensando que podrían seguir la orilla para así evitar la zona central y pedir ayuda.

Pero eso no fue posible.

Allí vieron como su maestro peleaba contra la horda de villanos.

-Aizawa-sensei esta derrotando a muchos...-susurró Tsuyu.

-Sí...Pero no es descabellado pensar de que voló a la acción con el fin de protegernos y excederse consigo mismo...-los ojos de (Tn) dejaban ver lo preocupada que estaba por él.

-¿Eh?¿No estarás sugiriendo que nos metamos en medio de la batalla?-cuestionó Mineta.

-No, sólo digo que observemos si hay alguna apertura y si eso ayudarlo.

"A pesar de que confío mucho en sus habilidades, no quiero que le pase nada" pensó la joven.

Justo después, el villano que tenía varias manos agarrando diferentes partes de su cuerpo embistió contra Eraserhead, este último corrió a atacarlo.

Logró darle un codazo al otro pero no pudo evitar que le agarrara con una mano el codo.

-Manterte saltando hace que sea difícil decirlo-comenzó a hablar el chico de cabellos azul pálido.-Pero hay momentos en los que tu cabello cae sobre tus ojos.

El codo del sensei comenzó a agrietarse, como si estuviera siendo destruido poco a poco.

-Pasa cada vez que completas una acción. Y en intervalos cada vez más cortos. No presumas más de lo que puedas, Eraserhead.

Con el otro brazo golpeó la cara del villano para liberarse e ir hacia atrás.

-Por cierto, yo no soy el villano final...

Detrás de Eraserhead apareció una especie de animal humano de color púrpura oscuro, casi negro, al cual se le podía ver el cerebro.

X

(Tn) temblaba mientras tapaba con fuerza su boca para no proferir ningún grito.

En el suelo se encontraba Aizawa, sus brazos eran sujetados con fuerza por el villano llamado Nomu. Uno de ellos estaba roto.

Otro villano apareció, el que podía crear portales, desviando así la atención sobre el héroe.

-Shigaraki Tomura-llamó al otro.

-¿Kurogiri?¿Entonces Trece esta muerto?

-Lo he incapacitado, sin embargo, uno de los estudiantes ha podido escapar para pedir ayuda.

Shigaraki empezó a rascarse el cuello con insistencia.

-No hay duda de que si nos lanzan demasiados profesionales, no podríamos ganar. Fin del juego.

Mineta lloró de alegría al oír eso.

-En realidad, antes de eso,-habló Tomura.-¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para despedazar el orgullo del símbolo de la paz?

Con la frase terminada dirigió la mirada a los cuatro estudiantes que había cerca de la orilla.

En menos de un segundo estaba delante de ellos con el brazo alargado con la intención de usar su particularidad para matar a (Tn).

"Mierda, es demasiado rápido, no he borrado su poder" pensó.

La mano tocó la cara de la muchacha pero no ocurrió nada.

-Realmente eres impresionante, Eraserhead-comentó mirando por encima de su hombro.

La cara de Aizawa estaba ensangrentada, aún así, no lo detuvo al proferir su amenaza.

-Aparta tus sucios dedos de ella.

Aunque estaban en ventaja contra el héroe, Tomura quitó su mano.

-Oh, ella es tu hija asumo.

El Nomu agarró la cabeza del sensei para estamparla contra el suelo.

Midoriya reaccionó rápido y se preparó para golpear al villano. Pareció haberle dado un buen golpe cuando delante del "líder" apareció el Nomu completamente ileso.

La situación sólo parecía empeorar, hasta que la puerta principal se rompió y apareció All Might con una cara que dejaba ver que estaba enfadado.

-No temais, porque ya estoy aquí.

Todos sonrieron o lloraron de alegría. El héroe número uno había llegado.

Con una rapidez asombrosa golpeó a los villanos hasta llegar al lado de Aizawa, lo sujetó en brazos antes de correr hasta llegar al lado de los cuatro estudiantes, estos se habían movido durante la distracción del héroe.

-Ir a la entrada, tengo que dejar a Aizawa con vosotros. Esta inconsciente así que daos prisa.

Midoriya fue quien cargó a su maestro a su espalda, (Tn) iba a seguir a los demás cuando All Might la susurró.

-Lamentó no haber llegado a tiempo.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Concentrate en darles una paliza a esos creidos.

X

Tras una pelea contra el Nomu, All Might ganó, y eso dio tiempo suficiente para que los demás profesores junto al director llegarán.

Los heridos fueron trasladados y la policía tomó el control de la situación deteniendo a los villanos que no habían huido.

Todos los estudiantes estaban ilesos, salvo Midoriya, que se había roto las piernas utilizando su poder.

-Detective-llamó (Tn) cuando todos estuvieron fuera del recinto.-¿Cómo esta mi padre?

-Sus brazos están plagados de fracturas y también sufre fracturas faciales. Por suerte no recibió ningún daño cerebral. Pero aún así podría tener algún efecto negativo en sus ojos por culpa de los daños causados-dijo una voz por el teléfono del detective.

-¿Y cómo esta Trece?-preguntó Tsuyu.

-Esta estable aunque con varios daños. Al igual que All Might, su estado tampoco es crítico. Y vuestro amigo esta bien.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro. Les habían mostrado a unos villanos los idiotas que eran y que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se harían grandes héroes.

X

Los ojos de Aizawa se abrieron lentamente, su rostro y parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado casi por completo pero al menos podía ver.

Se encontraba tumbado en una camilla, con esfuerzo se puso erguido y apoyo la espalda contra la almohada.

Desde ahí pudo ver a (Tn) durmiendo, tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos.

Flashback

Aizawa había recogido a (Tn) de la escuela (aunque algunos pensaron que era un secuestrador). Ella le estaba contando lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, añadiendo el héroe favorito de su amigo: All Might.

-¿Y cuál es tú héroe favorito?-cuestionó sin interés alguno Aizawa.

-¿No es obvio papá?¡Eres tú!-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al más mayor.

Fin del flashback

-No has cambiado nada-susurró el maestro antes de tumbarse de nuevo para dormir.

\--

¡Hola a todos!

Me alegró ver que os está gustando la historia .

Aquí se terminaría la primera temporada del anime así que si hasta ahora os está encantando entonces los siguientes capítulos serán mejores.

¡Hasta mañana!


	9. ¡¿Otro villano! (OVA)

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Un mes tras el ataque en la USJ, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban de nuevo en el mismo lugar, listos para otra clase.

-Bueno, eso ocurrió. Pero las clases son clases-dijo Trece alzando un dedo.-Así que daremos inicio al entrenamiento de rescate.

Los alumnos lo miraban perplejos.

-¿De verdad que esta bien que se mueva, sensei?-cuestionó Uraraka preocupada.

-Mi espalda todavía me duele un poco pero no es nada comparado con el senpai-aclaró refiriéndose a su compañero, el cual tenía todo su rostro y brazos vendados.

-Estamos en condiciones de hacer clase-desde lo lejos se pudo oír un bufido por parte de (Tn), bien era sabido que no le gustaba que su padre fuera a enseñar en su actual estado.-Empecemos de una vez, estamos desperdiciando el tiempo.

Con eso dicho se giró para comenzar a bajar las escaleras del complejo.

-Aizawa-sensei, se supone que All Might vendría a vernos aparte de vosotros dos. ¿Dónde esta?-quiso saber Izuku.

-No lo sé, olvídate del hombre-respondió este.

"¿Eh?¿Sucedió algo entre ellos dos?" se preguntó (Tn) al ver su reacción.

 **X**

-Iniciamos con el entrenamiento de rescate. Habrá tres estudiantes en el fondo del barranco. Uno de ellos estará inconsciente, otro tendrá una pierna lastimada y el otro estará muy preocupado-explicó Trece parado delante de un barranco.

-¿No es un poco alto?-cuestionó Kirishima acercándose al borde de dicho barranco.

-¿Cómo lograremos llegar hasta el fondo?-cuestionó Kaminari.

-¡¿Qué demonios decís?!-les reprochó Iida corriendo hacía ellos antes de arrodillarse.-¡¿Os encontráis bien?!¡No os preocupéis, ahora vamos a salvarlos!

-¡Bien!-gritó Uraraka acercándose a donde estaban Izuku y (Tn).-¡Esforcemonos Deku, (Tn)!

-S...¡si!-respondió el peliverde.

La otra chica sólo sonrió de forma perezosa.

"Parece que hoy no está con ganas, ¿tal vez le haya sucedido algo?" razonó Izuku mirándola cuidadosamente.

-¡Los heridos serán...-comenzó a decir Trece antes de señalar al peliverde, a Iida y Uraraka,-vosotros tres!

-Ahora,-habló Aizawa mirando a otros cuatro estudiantes,-los que les salvarán serán (Tn), Tokoyami, Todoroki y Bakugou.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que salvar a Deku?!-quiso saber Katsuki.

Mientras este se quejaba, Todoroki se acercó al barranco escuchando los gritos de ayuda por parte de Iida.

-Empecemos. ¿Quién bajará?-preguntó al grupo, llevándose una mirada por parte de Katsuki.

-¡Solo hay que explotar la montaña y ya!

Todoroki suspiró para luego ignorar al chico explosivo.

-Podemos utilizar tus cuerdas (Tn), imagino que son muy resistentes. Aparte que tendrás el material necesario para curar heridas. Empezaremos por el que esta inconsciente. Tokoyami será el que baje. Katsuki, (Tn) y yo tiraremos.

-¡Oye, bastardo!¡Deja de decidir todo por tu cuenta!-gritó el rubio ceniza agarrandolo de la camisa.

-Es la mejor decisión-habló el otro sin inmutarse.-Si piensas en esto como un juego, no tienes por que saber.

-¿Ah?

Con su mano se zafo del agarre de su compañero.

-No me quedaré perdiendo el tiempo en este entrenamiento.

-¡¿Quién demonios esta jugando?!-gritó Katsuki lanzándose contra él.

-¡Vosotros dos!-alzó la voz (Tn).

Aquello llamó la atención de, no sólo los dos chicos, sino de todos. Estos se quedaron congelados al ver como había activado su peculiaridad, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente y su cabello levitara.

-Dejad de pelear. Hay gente herida que necesita ayuda ahora mismo. Un héroe debe estar tranquilo y ser capaz de saber que hacer en cada momento de acuerdo a la situación. Si no sois capaces de hacer eso, nunca llegareis a ser héroes.

Cuando desactivó su peculiaridad, dejó respirar a sus compañeros. Pero nadie notó como Aizawa la miraba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **X**

Al terminar con varias situaciones de rescate, fueron a la zona de derrumbamiento.

-A diferencia del primer entrenamiento, en esta habrán diferentes situaciones-explicó Trece.-El propósito de este escenario es dar una experiencia más real. Los heridos estarán en cualquier lugar y no se sabe en que estado están.

Tras decir esto, los profesores decidieron quienes eran los heridos y quienes los rescatarían.

Es por eso que ahora (Tn) se encontraba sentada dentro de un edificio, recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana.

Flashback

-Papá deberías descansar-pidió (Tn) intentando que el hombre se quedará en casa.

-Estoy bien, no pienso quedarme en casa si puedo ir a enseñar-respondió este caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Sigues con heridas graves!¡Tuviste suerte de que no te quedarás ciego!¡¿Y aún así prefieres ir a dar clase?!

-Es algo que no entenderias-respondió dándole la espalda a su hija.

-¡Puede ser que no lo entienda, pero hay algo que si que entiendo!¡Odio ver a mi propio padre en este estado!

Aquellas palabras llegaron hasta el corazón de Aizawa. Sin embargo, no hizo nada.

(Tn) secó las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro antes de coger su mochila y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Me voy adelantando. No llegues tarde.

Y con esas últimas palabras, (Tn) cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Fin del flashback

La mente de la joven estaba tan perdida que se asustó al oír como alguien se incorporaba a su lado.

-No parece la cara de una heroína-habló un hombre fornido con máscara.-Es una simple fachada.

"¿Quién demonios es?" se preguntó (Tn) incorporándose también. "¿Acaso estaba escondido tras el ataque?"

Intentó activar su poder pero en menos de un pestañeo estaba tras ella.

-¡Muy lenta!-dijo alzando su mano derecha para atacar.

 **X**

Un villano apareció frente a los estudiantes. Uno fuerte e imponente, que encima llevaba a (Tn) inconsciente.

Esto hizo que la alerta corriera por los estudiantes, intentaron huir ya que los únicos profesores que había no podían pelear. Pero el villano no les dejo hacerlo.

Al final crearon un plan para salvar a (Tn) y atrapar al villano, lo cual resultó ser todo un éxito.

La cosa era que...

-¡¿All Might?!-gritaron los estudiantes confundidos al ver el rostro de su profesor.-¡¿Todo este tiempo eras tu?!

All Might se había disfrazado de villano para hacer una clase especial.

-Entonces, ¿(Tn)...?

-Estoy bien Izuku-dijo (Tn) sonriendo sentada a su lado.

Lo siento por asustarse joven (Tn), pero, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

Cuando todos echaron la bronca al héroe número uno, la chica morena se rió antes de sentir que alguien la observaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era Aizawa.

Esta le sonrió suavemente antes de mover sus labios.

Perdón por lo de esta mañana.

Aizawa sólo negó con la cabeza restandole importancia al asunto. Pero (Tn) sabía que bajo esas vendas, su padre estaba sonriendo.


	10. Vuelta a clase

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Al día siguiente la escuela estuvo temporalmente cerrada, pero cuando abrió de nuevo, tenían una nueva noticia: el Festival de Deportes se acercaba.

X

Todos se preguntaban que profesor vendría ya que Aizawa estaba en el hospital.

-¿Dónde esta (Tn)?-cuestionó Midoriya mirando a su asiento.-Ella nunca llega tarde...

-¡Bien clase!¡Tomad asiento!

-Eres el único que esta de pie, Iida-kun-comentó Sero, el chico capaz de lanzar cinta con sus brazos.

Un poquito fustrado, se sentó en su asiento el presidente de la clase.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aizawa aún vendado junto a (Tn), que lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días.

-¡Aizawa-sensei!¡Ya estás de regreso!-gritaron los alumnos.-¡¿Eso no va más allá de lo profesional?!

-Si, pero el quería-suspiró (Tn) alejándose para sentarse.-Nunca cambiará...

-No os preocupes por mi, la batalla aún no ha terminado.

Su hija alzó una ceja.

-El Festival deportivo de la Yūei se acerca.

-¡Eso es una actividad completamente normal!-se quejaron.

-Por eso te dije que te quedarás en casa descansando...-susurró (Tn) apoyando su mano en la mejilla derecha.

-Un momento, esa es una situación perfecta para que los villanos vuelvan a infiltrarse-comentó uno de los alumnos.

-Al contrario, que la escuela continúe con el Festival, significa que tenemos confianza en que podemos mantener el orden durante una crisis. Aparte, Es una gran oportunidad para vosotros. Héroes profesionales os estarán viendo para reclutaros. Si aspirais a ser héroes, este evento no puede pasar por alto.

X

Tras la última clase del día, cuando los estudiantes de 1-A estaban a punto de marcharse, se vieron atrapados por otros alumnos que habían ido a verlos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestionó Occhaco sorprendida.

-Espiando a la competencia-contestó símplemente Katsuki.

Después de decir esto, ocurrió una pequeña pelea entre uno de la clase B y Bakuogu, lo cuál hizo que los de la otra clase comenzarán a odiarlos.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado el Festival y ya tenemos mala fama...-susurró (Tn) recogiendo sus cosas con una mirada aburrida, haciéndoles recordar a los demás de quien era hija.-Deberíais dejar las amenazas ya que no sabemos como va a acabar el Festival-habló saliendo de clase.

Los demás alumnos la abrieron camino sintiendo el mismo aura que Aizawa-sensei.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, la gente comenzó a comentar.

-Así que ella es la hija de Aizawa-sensei...

-Da miedo.

-Se parecen mucho.

Midoriya sonrió algo tenso.

-Parece que hoy esta enfadada.

-¿Enfadada?-cuestionó Ochaco confundida.-Yo la veo igual, no enfadada.

-Será porque Aizawa-sensei ha venido hoy a clase.

Izuku observó como se alejaba por el pasillo.

X

-(Tn)-llamó una voz conocida para la muchacha.

(Tn) ignoró a su padre pasando de largo. Los pasillos de la Yūei estaban desiertos, la gente todavía estaba en sus aulas charlando o simplemente acosando a la clase 1-A.

Aizawa volvió a llamarla por su nombre sin ningún resultado.

-(Tn) Aizawa-gritó alzando su tono de voz normal haciendo que varios estudiantes salieran de sus clases para ver que ocurría, aunque cuando descubrían que era Eraserhead enseguida volvían para dentro.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó la chica sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir: su padre no solía alzar la voz.

-Sigueme, quiero hablar contigo.

Con eso dicho se giró, (Tn) no tuvo otra que seguirlo hasta una de las salas vacías que utilizaban los profesores.

Cuando ella entró, cerró la puerta y dirigió la mirada a Aizawa. Este se acercó a la mesa donde empezó a preparar té.

Al ver como tenía dificultades para prepararlo, (Tn) se acercó agarrandole del hombro para separarlo de la mesa.

-Siéntate-ordenó.

Aizawa obedeció esperando a que su hija terminará. Cuando lo hizo, le entregó una taza caliente de té. Después se sentó delante del hombre.

-Bien, ¿de qué me querías hablar?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Parece que hoy estas algo resentida. Tal vez sea el hecho de que yo he venido a dar clase-cuestionó con calma.

-¿Se me nota mucho?-contestó con otra pregunta en un tono que habitualmente utilizaba su padre en clase.

-Entiende que es porque soy un profesional y tengo que dar ejemplo.

-Eso no significa que me guste que mi padre regrese aquí cuando hace apenas dos días casi lo matan delante de mis ojos-un silencio cayó en la sala, hasta que en un susurró salió de la boca de (Tn).-Gracias.

Aizawa alzó una ceja sin comprender pero la expresión de su hija se había vuelto más suave.

-Aquella vez me salvaste del villano, no he tenido ocasión de decírtelo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, es mi trabajo.

-Aún así sigo molesta, quiero que hoy descanses y que llegues a casa antes. ¿De acuerdo?

Aizawa rodo los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario, sólo asintió.

-Perfecto-(Tn) se levantó acercándose a su padre y colocó un suave beso en su frente para después terminar su bebida y dejar la taza encima de la mesa.-Te veré en casa.

X

Cuando salió la chica de la sala, fue caminando por los pasillos que se iluminaban con el sol del atardecer.

Justo entonces pasó por un aula con la puerta abierta. Dentro sólo se encontraba Present Mic.

-¿Qué tal Yamada?-preguntó (Tn) entrando.

-Oh, que alegría verte, estoy bien pero, ¿y tu? No he tenido ocasión de hablarte desde que atacaron los villanos hace dos días-preguntó en un tono que todavía seguía siendo alto.

-No te preocupes por mi, del que te tienes que preocupar es de mi estúpido padre que ha venido hoy a dar clase.

Hizashi soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?

(Tn) asintió estando de acuerdo con él. Entonces recordó algo.

-Yamada, ¿este año también vas a comentar en el Festival de Deportes?

-¡Por supuesto!¡¿Quién más sino?!-cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea de quien puede ser tu compañero.

Acercó su rostro para murmurarle al oído el nombre, la sonrisa del otro se convirtió en una de diversión.

-Si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo-aceptó su profesor de inglés.

-Oye, (Tn)-llamó Aizawa detrás de la clase.-Pensaba que ya te habías ido. Bueno, da igual. Ya he terminado por hoy así que vámonos.


	11. ¡Qué comience el Festival!

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

El tiempo iba pasando poco a poco y el Festival de Deportes iba acercándose.

(Tn) se puso su ropa deportiva antes de salir el sábado por la mañana, caminó por la casa rumbo a la salida sólo para encontrarse con su padre saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Vas a entrenar?

Ella asintió todavía caminando.

-Si esperas un poco-

-Papá, sé que hasta has preparado un entrenamiento completo para mi-dijo parandose para mirarlo.-Pero tienes que descansar, al menos hasta que Recovery Girl te quite las vendas. Aparte, te quejas todo el día de que no puedes dormir bien así que hazlo ahora.

Con eso dicho siguió su camino, Aizawa observó como se iba, luego regresó a su habitación. Quería ayudarla a entrenarse, lamentablemente no iba a ser posible.

 **-X-**

(Tn) corría por los alrededores de un bosque cercano a donde vivía. Tenía que mantener su cuerpo en forma ya que después de borrar las particularidades de sus contrincantes pueda ganarlos.

Tras correr unos cuantos kilómetros paró cuando llegó a un claro, allí comenzó a practicar sus movimientos de ataque y defensa.

Estuvo allí un tiempo, el sudor caía por su frente, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta para que no se le pegara a la cara.

Y entonces escucho los pasos de alguien.

-Oh, no esperaba verte.

Cuando vio quién era se sorprendió: Shoto Todoroki, su compañero de clase.

-Tu también vienes a entrenar por lo que veo-comentó señalando su vestimenta.

-Bueno, cualquier sitio es mejor que estar en casa.

-¿Problemas familiares?

-Con mi padre más bien.

(Tn) se acercó a su bolsa que estaba tirada en el suelo, se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y extrajo una botella para después beber de ella.

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien soy toda oídos.

Todoroki se lo pensó un poco pero luego se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

 **-X-**

-¿Qué clase de hombre es capaz de hacer eso a su propio hijo?-se preguntó (Tn) en alto.

-Parece ser que el mío, es por eso que no utilizo mi lado izquierdo.

-Pero aún así sigue siendo tu poder, no el de él-contradijo la chica.

Todoroki observó su brazo izquierdo sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Cómo es Aizawa-sensei como padre?

(Tn) sonrió con cariño.

-Podría parecer alguien duro al que no le importa la mayoría de la gente pero en el fondo es muy sentimental. Se preocupa tanto por mi como por vosotros. Hasta quiso venir para entrenarme.

-Oh.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-cuestionó (Tn) poniéndose en pie.

-No estaría mal...-aceptó su compañero.

 **-X-**

El tiempo paso y cuando menos se lo esperaban llegó el día del Festival. (Tn) estaba a punto de salir pero no sin antes hablar con alguien.

-Me alegró de que comentes junto a Yamada, lo haréis genial-dijo sonriente.

Aizawa gruño molestó, ayer le dijeron que iba a estar comentando junto al héroe algo griton.

Y no podía echarse atrás.

-Tu has tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

-Puede ser...

 **X-**

"El estadio esta lleno de gente" pensó (Tn) asombrada, aunque no la gustaba la atención recibida.

Los de su clase se colocaron delante de Midnight que estaba encima de una plataforma.

-Bien, ¡Bakugou Katsuki, representante de la clase 1-A!-llamó la mujer para que subiera a decir unas palabras.

Todos los estudiantes de 1-A cruzaron los dedos, no querían que las demás clases los odiaran más por culpa del estupido de Katsuki.

-Prometo...ser el número 1.

Todos los demás alumnos comenzaron a abuchearlo.

-Nada, ya lo ha fastidiado, de nuevo-susurró (Tn) con una mirada decepcionada.

-¡Bueno, continuemos!-gritó Midnight señalando la pantalla grande frente a ella.-¡La primera ronda de este año será...una carrera de obstáculos!

Todos se colocaron en posición para llegar los primeros, (Tn) tragó con fuerza dejando que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa divertida pero tensa.

-Bien, vamos allá.

La prueba comenzó, pero la chica de cabello negros no se movió, en cambio, dejó que los demás siguieran hacia la salida del campo.

Al ser una salida estrecha, la mayoría quedó atrapados. Luego (Tn) corrió hacia ellos y saltó por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando fue a caer, colocó sus pies en los hombros de la gente para poder avanzar sin problemas.

Casi en la entrada, Todoroki congeló todo el suelo, cuando (Tn) cayó al suelo helado hizo como si patinara para impulsarse hacia delante.

No como otros que casi no podían mantenerse en pie.

-¡Y tenemos a Todoroki Shoto el primero de todos!¡Seguido por parte de la clase A!-gritó Present Mic desde su cabina emocionado.

Bakugou adelantó a la joven con sus explosiones.

-¡Apartate de mi camino!

Y con esa amenaza dicha persiguió al primero que era Todoroki. Aunque todos comenzaron a detenerse al ver a los robots del examen de admisión.

-¡Aquí está la primera barrera!¡Los robots de 0 puntos del examen de admisión!¡Espero que os acordeis de ellos!

(Tn) observó lo grandes que eran sin temor.

Todoroki fue el primero en pasar gracias a que congeló a uno de ellos, pero este estaba desequilibrado y cayó al suelo.

Después pasó Katsuki, y entonces (Tn) se puso a correr evitando los ataques de las máquinas sin problema alguno.

-¡Bakugou Katsuki ha logrado pasar, (Tn) le sigue de cerca sin utilizar su peculiaridad!¡¿Acaso es posible hacer eso?!

-Teniendo en cuenta su capacidad física, no es extraño. Al final te das cuenta de las aperturas y fallos que tienen esos robots.

"Me alegró de que papá no este tan gruñón como esta mañana" pensó (Tn) corriendo hacía la siguiente prueba por detrás de Katsuki. " Buena suerte pasando a través de ellos, chicos" ánimo mentalmente a sus compañeros.

-¡Bien!¡Siguiente prueba!¡Si te caes estas fuera!

Delante de los estudiantes apareció pequeñas porciones de tierra con un gran vacío entre ellas, todas estaban conectadas gracias a una o varias cuerdas.

-Pensaba que iba a ser más difícil que esto...-susurró (Tn) con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.-Pero esto me viene de maravilla.


	12. ¡Batalla de caballería!

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Flashback

-Sabes (Tn), es muy sencillo correr sobre una cuerda o cable-habló Aizawa a una niña de seis años con un tono que dejaba ver que estaba cansado.

-¿Enserio?¿Yo también podré hacerlo?

-Claro, yo te enseñaré, asi podrás moverte con más rapidez por los tejados en los que haya algún cable. Pero más te vale esforzarte, sino lo dejaré de lado.

-¡Está bien papá!-gritó la niña sonriendole.-¡Así podré ser como tu!

-Tch, esta niña-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor.

Fin del flashback

-¡Un momento!¡(Tn) esta...!

-¡Es increíble!

-¡Normal, ella es la hija de Aizawa-sensei!

-¡Ni siquiera esta utilizando su peculiaridad!

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!¡(Tn) esta corriendo por las cuerdas como si lo hiciera todos los días!¡Pero es normal viniendo de la hija de Eraserhead!

Una sonrisa siguió permaneciendo en los labios de la joven mientras llegaba al otro lado. Los gritos asombrados de la gente también hicieron que una sonrisa orgullosa apareciera en el rostro de Aizawa, la cuál estaba oculta tras sus vendas.

"Esa es mi hija" pensó sin perder de vista la pantalla donde aparecía.

-¡Y llegamos al final!¡Ten cuidado por donde pisas porque podrías activar alguna de las minas que hay!¡Por suerte podéis verlas!¡Veamos si podéis esquivarlas!

Todoroki avanzo sin problemas mientras congelaba el lugar por donde iba corriendo. Bakugou lo alcanzó y peleo contra él.

(Tn) no podía hacer otra cosa más que intenta no pisar las minas señaladas en el suelo, aunque, a diferencia de otros, ella corría, evitando los obstáculos obviamente.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió, una gran explosión ocurrió atrás del todo lanzando a Midoriya hacia delante. Así logró pasar a Katsuki y Todoroki.

Hizo una segunda explosión y salió del campo, seguido por los otros dos chicos, poco después, (Tn) salió y los siguió corriendo hacía el final de la carrera.

(Tn) volvió a entrar en el estadio, quedando cuarta. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, luego dirigió su mirada a la entrada donde estaban llegando los demás estudiantes.

-Enhorabuena Midoriya-dijo la chica acercándose a su amigo.-Estuviste increíble.

-No tanto como tu, no utilizaste en ningún momento tu poder y aún así eras más rápida que yo...

-Tu tampoco lo utilizaste, además, fuiste muy listo al utilizar las explosiones para ganar. Eso fue muy ingenioso.

Poco a poco, los alumnos iban reuniéndose delante de Midnight.

-¡Bien!¡La siguiente prueba será...batalla de caballería!

La heroína explicó en que consistía la prueba y como se repartían los puntos.

-¡Y el primer puesto tiene 10 millones de puntos!

Tras esta revelación, todos miraron a Izuku con ojos depredadores.

"Pobrecito" pensó (Tn).

-Parece que quieren hacer equipo con (Tn)-habló Yamada con su compañero viendo como algunos alumnos se habían acercado a ella.

Aizawa asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando venía contigo a ver el Festival?

Flashback

Una niña de cinco años estaba sentada sobre Aizawa con los brazos rodeando la cabeza de su padre, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por las bufandas en caso de que se cayera la niña pudiera agarrarla con rapidez.

-¿Qué tal estas (Tn)?-preguntó Yamada con una sonrisa mientras veía como se acercaban.

Él estaba sentado en la sala de comentaristas, estaban en medio de un descanso por lo que padre e hija habían ido para ver al rubio.

-Muy bien Yamada-sensei-contestó la chica con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Puedes llamarme Yamada solamente, incluso Hizashi si quieres. ¿Te esta gustando el Festival?

(Tn) asintió con entusiasmo.

-Hay gente muy fuerte aquí-dijo alzando sus brazos para enfatizar la frase.

Yamada soltó una risa.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes estarás ahí, ¡y yo estaré aquí apoyandote!

-Gracias, ¿tu también estarás allí papá?

-Tendré que estar, es mi obligación-se quejó el hombre.

(Tn) sonrió llena de alegría jugando después con el cabello de su padre.

Fin del flashback

-Eran buenos tiempo-susurró Aizawa mirando el campo.

(Tn) escuchó como un grupo de alumnos se habían reunido a su alrededor para intentar meterla en su equipo.

Ella declinó las ofertas, lo que hizo que la gente se dispersara poco después.

Camino acercándose a Midoriya, tan sólo para ser detenida por Katsuki.

-Oye, (Tn), estas en mi equipo-dijo intentando agarrar el brazo de la chica, sólo para que ella lo evitará siguiendo su camino.

-Lamentó decirte, Bakugou que no voy a estar en tu equipo, ni ahora ni más adelante.

Se acercó a Uraraka y Midoriya con una sonrisa preguntando haber si podía estar en su equipo.

Estos dos al instante aceptaron.

Hatsume Mei (la loca con sus 'bebés') y Tokoyami (el chico con Dark Shadow) también se unieron.

La formación era muy sencilla: Tokoyami estaría al frente, Hatsume en el lado derecho, (Tn) en el izquierdo y Uraraka atrás.

Los 15 minutos pasaron y todos los equipos estaban formados.

-¡Bien!¡Que comience la segunda prueba!¡Tres!¡Dos!¡Uno! Start!

Tan pronto comenzó la prueba, todos los equipos se lanzaron contra Midoriya y sus 10 millones de puntos.

Lograron escapar en varias ocasiones gracias a los objetos que les había dejado Hatsume.

De la defensa se encargaban Tokoyami, gracias a su Dark Shadow, y (Tn) que borraba las peculiaridades de los contrincantes.

En una ocasión intentaron hundirlos en el campo y si no fuera por ella no habrían podido escapar con rapidez.

Poco después, otros equipos fueron a por otros puntos dándoles más libertad, pero aún así no pudieron evitar que Todoroki los acorralara creando hielo, que evitaba que los molestará cualquier otro equipo.

-Parece la batalla final...-susurró (Tn) apenas audible.-Quien gane aquí, se convierte en el número uno...


	13. ¡Vamos a pelear!

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Se lo habían quitado, les habían quitado la cinta con los puntos.

Hacia unos segundos lo tenían, pero gracias a un movimiento secreto de Iida, logró robar los puntos al equipo de Midoriya.

-¡Rápido!¡Tenemos que recuperar los puntos!-gritó el chico de cabellos verdosos.

-Con Kaminari y sus rayos mi poder es inútil-habló Tokoyami.-¿Puedes borrar su poder (Tn)?

-Puedo pero lo mejor sería un ataque directo y cercano, no de lejos.

-¡Está bien!¡Vamos allá!

Corrieron en dirección de Todoroki, Kaminari intentó pararlos con sus rayos, (Tn) borró su peculiaridad en un instante.

Midoriya utilizó su mano derecha para golpear a Shoto con su poder. Y Shoto...

Utilizo su brazo izquierdo.

Nadie más que él e Izuku se dieron cuenta.

Lograron arrebatarle una cinta, pero esta era de sólo 70 puntos. Intentaron volver a recuperar los 10 millones y entonces...

-Time up!¡Se acabó el tiempo!¡Ahora anunciaremos a los cuatro equipos ganadores!

-Chicos, lo siento, hemos perdido por mi culpa...-se disculpó Izuku cuando estuvo en el suelo.

Uraka sonrió señalando a Tokoyami, (Tn) también sonrió al saber de lo que se trataba.

-Ese ataque fue increíble, aunque nuestro objetivo principal era proteger los diez millones al final no lo logramos. Aún así, Dark Shadow logró conseguir unas cintas cuando estaban distraídos.

Dark Shadow apareció con las cintas agarradas por el pico.

-¡Cuarto lugar!¡El equipo de Midoriya!

El nombrado se puso a llorar de alegría, (Tn) chocó el puño con Dark Shadow y apretó el hombro de Tokoyami en señal de agradecimiento.

-Eso fue asombroso.

-Si no fuera porque borraste la particularidad de Kaminari, no habríamos logrado esto.

-Entonces lo llamaremos trabajo en equipo, ¿trato?-preguntó la chica con la mano delante de su compañero.

-Trato-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera apretando la mano.

 **X**

La siguiente prueba no empezaba hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que todos pudieron descansar y almorzar tranquilamente. Hasta que llegó Mineta y Kaminari.

-Oye chicas, nos han dicho que tenéis que poneros trajes de animadoras-dijo el chico pervertido señalando a unas animadoras que iban al campo.

Jirou y Momo se pusieron rojas mientras que (Tn) los miró con sospecha.

-No hemos escuchado nada de eso-comentó Jirou.

Mineta se giró para que no vieran su rostro.

-Bueno, lo acabamos de oír por parte de Aizawa-sensei.

-Entonces iré a preguntarle, sólo para estar seguras.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir? No tendrás tiempo para cambiarte-intentó detenerla Kaminari.

-A diferencia de vosotros, no le tengo tanto temor a sus castigos. Y no creo que él diga ese tipo de cosas.

 **X**

(Tn) llegó a la sala donde estaban Aizawa y Mic. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos para luego entrar.

No estaba Yamada, pero si la persona que necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Lo hicistes bien en la prueba de obstáculos-habló Aizawa mirándola desde su asiento.

(Tn) tomó el de Hizashi que probablemente había ido a por comida.

-Todavía no puedo bajar la guardia, falta la última prueba, las batallas para elegir a los ganadores-dijo mirando al público.-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Que remedio, por suerte tengo buenas vistas de todo el campo desde aquí.

-Bueno, me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que no es algo que odies por completo.

-Tu sólo no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez y estaremos en paz.

Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre ellos dos.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿las chicas tenemos que vestirnos como animadoras?

Aizawa levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Mineta junto a Kaminari se nos acercaron cuando estábamos almorzando y nos dijeron que teníamos que hacerlo y que tu se lo habías dicho.

-Esos chicos...

-Será mejor que avise a las chicas, sino tendrán que salir afuera con esos horribles trajes.

-Suerte.

-Gracias, papá. Saluda a Yamada de mi parte.

Y con una sonrisa salió de la sala.

 **X**

-Midoriya, ¿has visto a las chicas?

-Han ido a cambiarse, deberían de estar ya en el campo.

-O Dios mío-(Tn) salió al campo junto a su amigo sólo para ver a todas las chicas con trajes de animadoras.

-¡¿Qué clase de fan service es esto clase A?!

-Parece que llegaste tarde (Tn).

-Chicas-hablé acercandome a ellas.-No había que ponerse esas...cosas.

-No puede ser, siempre me engañan-se quejó Momo.

-¡Bueno, pasemos al siguiente evento!¡Peleas uno contra uno!

Se hizo un sorteo para elegir quiénes iban a pelear contra quien, antes de que eso ocurriera, varias personas se retiraron de la competición.

Midnight lo permitió.

-¡Ahora vamos a mostrar las competiciones que habrá!

(Tn) observó la pantalla, la tocaba pelear contra Ashido, la chica del ácido.

-Será una buena pelea, (Tn)-chan, la esperaré con ansias-comentó la chica de piel rosada.

-Yo también lo creo-respondió sonriendo.-No te lo dejaré fácil.

 **X**

Las batallas comenzaron: Midoriya ganó contra Shinso por muy poco, Todoroki parecía algo (muy) enfadado y ganó (claro esta), Kaminari perdió contra una chica que sus cabellos parecían ser vides.

Luego hubo una "pelea" entre Iida y Hatsume Mei que aprovechó para publicitar sus inventos.

Después de diez minutos se salió del campo otorgando la victoria a Iida.

Y Momo perdió contra Tokoyami.

Al fin le tocó el turno a (Tn).

-¡Llegó una de mis batallas preferidas!¡La hija de Eraserhead que ya ha demostrado de lo que es capaz y personalmente la apoyo!

-No deberías.

-¡Desde el curso de héroe, Aizawa (Tn)! Versus!¡¿Hay algo que vaya a salir de esos cuernos?!¡¿Bien?!¡Desde el curso de héroe, es Mina Ashido!

-Tengamos una buena pelea (Tn)-chan.

La otra chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Start!

(Tn) borró la peculiaridad de Mina antes de que pudiera hacerla algo, luego corrió hacia ella mientras estaba sorprendida.

La agarró de un brazo con la mano y la sacó del campo con un sólo empujón.

-(Tn) pasa a la siguiente ronda-gritó Midnight (la faltó poco para llamarla por su apodo).

-¡Eso fue rápido!¡¿No lo crees Eraserhead?!

-No fue tan impresionante.

"Menudo gruñón" pensó (Tn) sin enfado alguno mientras ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse.

-Sabía que eras muy fuerte, pero no esperaba que lo fueras tanto.

-Contéstame a una pregunta: ¿te cansas en los entrenamientos de Aizawa-sensei?

-Un montón.

-Ahora añadele el hecho de que es mi padre.

Algo pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Ashido.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.


	14. Y los ganadores son

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Las últimas dos batallas quedaron en empate y Bakugou ganando, aunque todos sentían lástima porque Uraraka, a pesar de darlo todo, no ganó.

La segunda ronda fue más dura que la primera.

Comenzó con una pelea épica entre Todoroki y Midoriya, los dos fueron increíbles y Shoto utilizó su brazo izquierdo. Al final, él ganó.

Luego llegó la pelea de Tokoyami contra (Tn).

- _Start!_

Tan pronto la palabra salió de la boca del profesor, Tokoyami atacó con Dark Shadow. (Tn) no borró su peculiaridad, sólo esquivó el ataque y corrió hacia su contrincante.

-¡Dark Shadow!

-¡Voy!

Estaba a punto de alcanzar a la chica cuando se coló de una forma rápida entre las piernas de su compañero.

El ataque lo recibió Tokoyami ya que Dark Shadow no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Esto lo desestabilizo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pero (Tn) había colocado un pie para que cayera hacia atrás, aprovechó eso y agarró el brazo de su contrincante para luego sacarlo del campo.

-(Tn) pasa a la siguiente ronda.

- _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!¡¿Cómo es posible que esta chica termine los combates tan rápido?!_

- _Esta utilizando la lógica y la razón. Según quien sea su contrincante utilizará un método de pelea u otro._

- _¡Veamos que tal lo hace en la siguiente ronda!_

-Wow, es increíble.

-Ni siquiera ha usado su particularidad...

-Creo que es normal, Eraserhead debe de haberla entrenado.

-Pero ganar sin utilizar ni una pizca de su poder, eso es genial.

-(Tn) realmente es muy fuerte-susurró Midoriya para si mismo.

(Tn) se levantó al mismo tiempo que Tokoyami.

-No me esperaba eso, eres muy buena en el combate.

-Dark Shadow casi me coge así que yo le quitaría importancia al asunto.

-No opino lo mismo.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo Tokoyami?

-Claro.

Ambos salieron con lentitud del campo.

-No confíes sólo en tu poder, también tienes que estar preparado físicamente. Lo entiendo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta mi poder. Puedo borrar la particularidad de las personas pero tengo que derrotarlos después de eso. Aparte, tengo a alguien que me ha dado un montón de discursos sobre ese tema en especial.

El otro se rió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

 **X**

La siguiente pelea era Katsuki contra Kirishima (que había ganado en el desempate), Katsuki ganó la pelea con un poquito de esfuerzo.

-Eres muy fuerte (Tn)-comentaron sus compañeros a su alrededor cuando entró en la grada.

-Bueno, os digo lo mismo que a Mina. ¿Vosotros os cansais en las clases de Aizawa-sensei?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y tampoco os gustan los castigos que suele imponer?

Todos asintieron.

-Ahora ponerle diez años de entrenamiento con el doble de tiempo junto a él.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido...-susurraron todos.

La siguiente ronda comenzó con la pelea de Todoroki contra Iida, al principio parecía que el presidente de la clase iba a ganar pero en el último segundo cambiaron las tornas y ganó Todoroki usando sólo su lado derecho.

-Bueno, me toca.

-Buena suerte contra Bakugou-dijo Uraraka.-Él es muy fuerte.

-Gracias, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

 **X**

- _Start!_

(Tn) corrió hacia Katsuki, él ni siquiera intentó usar su peculiaridad, los cabellos negros de la chica habían subido hacia arriba. Era todo lo que necesitaba ver para saber que su peculiaridad había sido borrada.

Intentó golpearla, ella lo esquivó y le propinó una patada en su estómago.

Parpadeo un momento antes de seguir peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tenía que acabar rápido la pelea, si lo prolongaba mucho iba a perder.

Katsuki logró evitar uno de los puñetazos de (Tn) y la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola retroceder.

Aprovecho este momento que había parpadeado para lanzarla una explosión a la cara.

Una cantidad considerable de humo cubrió la zona. No sabía por donde iba a venir, se sorprendió cuando alguien le hizo una llave tumbandolo en el suelo.

Katsuki se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien golpeando con tanta fuerza a una verdadera bestia.

-Ahora...si que la has fastidiado...(Tn)...

Se levantó hecho una furia, localizó a la muchacha y le lanzó varias explosiones seguidas con una fuerza impresionante.

(Tn) no tuvo tiempo de borrar su particularidad, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse los ojos.

Las explosiones la enviaron hacia atrás, y cuando el humo se disipo, todos vieron a (Tn) fuera de los límites con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Bakugou pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Katsuki se desplomó en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento que le había quitado hacia apenas varios segundos.

"¡¿Por qué demonios es tan fuerte?!" pensó enfadado.

 **X**

Al final, Todoroki y Katsuki se enfrentaron, el primero no utilizo su lado izquierdo para ganar y dejó a Bakugou la victoria.

Este se indignó y dijo que no tenía sentido ganar de esa manera, pero aún así, Katsuki Bakugou había quedado primero.

Después de eso hubo una ceremonia de premios, a Katsuki lo tuvieron que atar ya que no aceptaba lo que acababa de pasar.

(Tn) estaba en el podio que ponía 3, pensando en otra persona que también debería de estar allí: Iida.

Se había ido porque un villano lo había dejado en mal estado. Rezó para que todo estuviera bien y su hermano no hubiera sufrido grandes heridas.

La llegada de All Migth la saco de sus pensamientos. Él se acercó primero a ella con una medalla entre sus dedos.

-Muy bien hecho en el Festival, joven (Tn). Has demostrado lo que eres capaz de hacer a todo el mundo.

Colocó la medalla en su cuello y la abrazo con cuidado.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-habló en un tono más cariñoso.

-¿Sabes?, prefiero que me abraces en tu forma normal. Así no parezco un osito de peluche-una suave risa salió de su boca seguida por otra por parte de All Migth.

-Pero realmente lo has hecho genial-señaló a su espalda a donde estarían Aizawa y Mic.-Y estoy seguro de que él también, aunque no lo mostrará.

-Gracias All Migth-agradeció con sinceridad.

Luego procedió a entregar el resto de medallas, Bakugou dijo que no la quería y tuvo que ponersela a la fuerza.

En el fondo fue un buen Festival de Deportes.


	15. Eraser girl

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Los profesores anunciaron a los estudiantes que tenían dos días de descanso, se lo merecían tras el intenso Festival.

Pero después de la calma, volvieron a clase.

 **X**

-¿No tienes frío?-preguntó (Tn) mirando a su padre, al cual le habían quitado ya las vendas, dejando ver una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho.

-No, ni una pizca.

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la Yūei. Estaba lloviendo con fuerza por lo que (Tn) tapaba a ambos con un paraguas.

Aunque otra función del paraguas era para evitar que la gente los reconociera.

Los dos odiaban ser reconocidos en medio de la calle.

Llegaron a la escuela, allí se separaron, uno fue a clase y el otro a la sala de profesores.

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban excitados, no paraban de hablar de todas las personas que les habían reconocido en las calles.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió revelando a Aizawa, todo el mundo calló y se sentó en sus asientos.

-Me alegró de que sus vendajes hayan sido removidos-habló Tsuyu.

-Esa vieja fue demasiado dramática con su tratamiento. Pero eso no importa, la clase de hoy será diferente.

Todos se pusieron tensos esperando la respuesta del profesor.

-Es hora de que consigan vuestros nombres en clave, vuestros nombres de héroe.

-¡Eso es una actividad divertida!

Con una mirada chispeante, Eraserhead los calló a todos. Después enseñó cuantos héroes les habían enviado una solicitud para hacer las prácticas.

Todoroki tenía 4.123, Bakugou 3.556, (Tn) 548, Tokoyami 360, Iida 301, Kaminari 272, Yaoyorozu (Momo) 108, Kirishima 68, Uraraka 20 y Sero 14.

-Esto les hará ganar experiencia en el trabajo de héroes, ya tuvieron una pelea contra villanos.

-Y para eso necesitamos los nombres de héroe, ¿no?-preguntó alguien de la clase.

-Exacto, pero tener cuidado, los nombres temporales están bien, sin embargo, podríais ser recordados por ese nombre por el resto de vuestra carrera.

Tras eso, Midnight fue a la clase para evaluar los nombres ya que Aizawa dijo que no podía.

(Tn) soltó una carcajada cuando escucho eso recordando cuando Present Mic la explicó de donde había salido el nombre de su padre.

Aizawa la miró con una amenaza clara: 'Hablas del tema y te acordadas de mi el resto de tu vida'.

La gente comenzó a presentar sus nombres: Froppy, Uravity, Sugar man, Tail man, Deku, Creati...

Luego llegó el turno a (Tn).

-La heroína borradora: Eraser girl.

-Muy bien-aprobó Midnight con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-Es mejor que el tuyo-contestó mirando al bulto amarillo apoyado en la pared.

Los demás terminaron de decir sus nombres de héroe, les entregaron una lista con las nominaciones personalizadas y a los que no tuvieron, les entregaron una hoja con cuarenta lugares de todo el país.

Sólo podían escoger una.

-(Tn), ven conmigo un momento, quiero hablarte de algo-habló Aizawa guardando su saco de dormir.

Ella asintió y lo siguió junto a Midnight hacia fuera de la clase. La otra profesora siguió su camino a otro lugar, dejándolos solos.

-Ya sabes como funcionan los héroes subterráneos.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Un antiguo compañero mío te ha enviado una solicitud, él era el que se encargaba de reclutar a los mejores héroes y prepararlos para ese trabajo.

-Un momento, ¿estas hablando de...?

-Así es, de todas las solicitudes que te han enviado, esa es la más conveniente. Pero, eres tu la que debe elegir.

 **X**

-¿Todos tenéis vuestros trajes, verdad?

-¡Si!-gritó Ashido emocionada.

-Es si señor, mantén tus modales.

-Si señor...

Después de eso, cada uno fue llendo a su tren.

-¡Iida!-llamó Midoriya seguido por Uraraka y (Tn).-Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, nosotros siempre estaremos ahí. Somos amigos.

Iida se giró para mirarlos con una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Y luego se fue.

-No sé vosotros pero no me siento tranquila tras esta conversación.

-Yo tampoco (Tn)-estuvo de acuerdo Uraraka.-¡Ah! Ese es mi tren, nos vemos.

Se despidieron ella y luego continuaron hablando.

-¿Y tu?¿A donde ibas?

-Voy a un ditrito al lado de Hosu. Cerca de donde va Iida, me alegró de que tuvieras una solicitud Midoriya.

-Si, bueno...-dijo rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

Izuku notó que alguien estaba detrás de él, cuando vio quién era, murmuró señalando a uno de los trenes.

-Debería de irme ya, sino tendré que esperar al siguiente.

(Tn) dejó escapar una risita viendo como se iba corriendo.

-No deberías asustar a tus alumnos.

-Bueno, a algunos les doy miedo pero a otros no, son ellos los que deciden temerme.

-¿Y bien? Imagino que me quieres decir algo.

-Sólo encargate de que el nombre de Eraser girl no quede mal visto tras esta semana.

-Creo que podré manejarlo, Eraserhead. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi?

-Te recuerdo que yo fui el que cocinaba cuando eras pequeña.

-Entonces eso es un si.

Un silencio vino tras esta respuesta. Pero luego, (Tn) dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazo al otro hombre.

Este, no se sorprendió tanto y correspondió el abrazo.

-Demuestrale a todos lo que puedes hacer.

(Tn) se separó para ver la sonrisa torcida de su padre (vamos, su sonrisa normal). Ella devolvió la sonrisa, lista para salir a hacer sus prácticas.

 **X**

Pasaron tres días desde que se fueron a hacer las prácticas, en la tercera noche, (Tn) estaba entrando en la habitación que la habían dejado todavía con el traje de héroe puesto.

No estaba cansada, al final estaba acostumbrada a hacer más cosas de noche que de día.

Las prácticas estaban llendo muy bien: la habían explicado como funcionaba todo el trabajo subterráneo (algo que ya sabía) y la habían puesto a prueba entrenandola.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando un sonido la alertó. Agarró su móvil que estaba en la mesilla de noche para ver de que se trataba.

-Es un mensaje de Midoriya...-susurró confundida.-¿Qué es esto?¿Una dirección?


	16. Asesino de héroes: Stain

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Stain, el asesino de héroes, peleaba contra Todoroki. En estos momentos, Iida, Midoriya y otro héroe estaban paralizados por culpa de su poder.

Stain hizo una distracción lanzando una espada al aire para poder lamer la sangre de la mejilla de Todoroki.

Lo logró, pero no ocurrió nada.

Todoroki aprovechó para sacar sus llamas.

-¿No funcionó su poder?-cuestionó Midoriya, luego rectificó.-No, su particularidad fue borrada.

Tras este descubrimiento, (Tn) cayó del techo para colocarse al lado de su compañero.

Sus cabellos negros se elevaban y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas parecidas a las de Eraserhead.

-Parece que llegué a tiempo. Aunque no esperaba encontrarme con esta situación.

 **X**

Una pelea intensa se libró después, todos acabaron heridos tras derrotar al villano.

Lo ataron y quitaron todas las armas que llevaba encima, que eran muchas.

Native, el héroe profesional que estaba con ellos, ya podía moverse por lo que cargó a Midoriya que se había echo daño en el tobillo.

Salieron del callejón encontrándose con Gran Torino, que se enfadó al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Tanto que le dio una patada en la cara a Midoriya.

-¡Te dije que esperaras en el tren!

Tras la llegada de Gran Torino, otros héroes enviados por Endeavor fueron viniendo. Se sorprendieron al ver al asesino de héroes atrapado por unos chicos de quice años.

-Chicos-habló Iida detrás de los otros tres compañeros de clase.-Recibisteis heridas por mi culpa, lo siento.

-No te preocupes-dijo (Tn) mirando su hombro y pierna sangrante, dolía bastante pero estaba mejor que sus compañeros.-Debimos habernos dado cuenta de que algo pasaba e intentar hablar contigo.

-Tiene razón así que no te culpes Iida-kun.

El nombrado comenzó a llorar en silencio, agradecido por tener buenos amigos.

-Comportarte, eres el presidente de la clase-le dijo Todoroki.

-Cierto-dijo levantando la mirada.

-¡Agachaos!-gritó Gran Torino.

Volando desde el fondo de la calle, apareció un Nomu. No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y el monstruo con alas agarró con sus patas a Midoriya.

"Maldición, le he borrado su particularidad, ¿acaso tiene más de una?" pensó (Tn) sin poder hacer nada.

La sangre del Nomu cayó en la mejilla de una de las heroínas profesionales, Stain lamio la sangre paralizando al villano.

Se libró de las cuerdas y y mató al Nomu que tenía retenido a Izuku.

Endeavor corrió hacia ellos, el cual había estado persiguiendo al Nomu, este se colocó para atacar al asesino de héroes, pero Gran Torino lo detuvo.

-Endeavor...¡impostor!-gritó Stain mientras se le caía su máscara blanca.

La sangre de todos los presentes se congeló.

"¡¿Qué es esta sensación?!" pensó (Tn) retrocediendo un paso con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo tenso.

-Debo corregir las cosas...alguien se cubrirá de sangre...¡recuperaré lo que es ser un héroe!-habló caminando hacia ellos.-¡Vamos!¡Venid a por mi impostores!¡Al único que dejaré que me mate, es al verdadero héroe!¡All Might!

Click.

El cuchillo de Stain cayó al suelo haciendo desaparecer la sensación que todos sentían en su cuerpo.

-Esta...esta inconsciente-habló Gran Torino.

Poco después, descubrieron que una costilla perforó su pulmón en ese momento.

 **X**

Los cuatro estudiantes fueron llevados al hospital. Sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas, y los tres chicos caminaban por los pasillos para ir a ver a su amiga, que estaba en otra habitación.

-(Tn), ¿te encuentras bien?-cuestionó Midoriya acercandose a ella.

-Si, sólo logro rasgarme un poco el hombro y la pierna derecha, pero nada importante, ni siquiera me dejará marca. ¿Qué tal vosotros? Stain os atacó más.

-Yo ya ves que tengo la pierna mal-dijo Izuku en un tono intentando bromear.-Iida tiene mal los brazos y lo mismo para uno de los brazos de Todoroki. Pero estamos bien así que no-

La puerta se abrió de un golpe asustando a todos, cuando vieron quién había entrado, tragaron con fuerza.

Aizawa, con su cabello y bufandas levitando y ojos rojos en una clara expresión de enfado camino hacia ellos.

-Si fuera por mi estariais expulsados, pero lo dejaré de lado ya que es decisión del director. En cuanto a ti...-susurró mirando fijamente a (Tn).-Vamos a tener una charla. ¡Vosotros tres, fuera!

Sin rechistar salieron de allí, hasta se dieron prisa. La puerta se cerró dejando solos a el padre y su hija.

Las bufandas la agarraron evitando sus heridas y luego la acercaron para quedar delante de él.

-¿Cómo es posible que me llamen diciéndome que mi hija se ha metido en una pelea contra un asesino de héroes?

(Tn) pensó que cualquier cometario por parte de ella le haría enfadar aún más, así que en cambio tragó de nuevo.

-¿Puedo saber al menos que hacías allí?

-Izuku me envió una dirección y yo fui a ver lo que pasaba-respondió algo tensa.

-¿Y también se te ocurrió que era una buena idea pelear contra alguien que había no sólo incapacitado a una gran cantidad de héroes sino que también había asesinado a muchos de ellos?-contraresto sin disminuir su furia.

-Cuando llegué ayude a Todoroki para evitar que quedará paralizado y así tener más tiempo hasta que llegarán los profesionales.

-Imagino que en ese momento no sabías que iban a llegar más héroes.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tch, no eres una heroína, sólo una estudiante de la Yūei. Tendrías que dejárselo a los profesionales, sobre todo a un villano como Stain.

Aizawa desvió su mirada a las heridas, las observó detenidamente para ver que tan graves eran.

-Ya decidiré más adelante cual será tu castigo, por ahora descansa mientras puedas.

Con las bufandas la volvió a dejar en la camilla.

-Recuperate.

Con eso dicho salió de la habitación. Después de unos minutos, (Tn) se tumbo en la camilla.

-Te preocupas de la gente a tu manera, ¿eh, papá?


	17. Entrenamiento de la muerte (OVA)

Gmail: **lorena.edogawa@gmail**

Cuenta en Instagram: **lorena_edogawa**.

Tras el suceso del asesino de héroes, los estudiantes regresaron a clases. Listos para regresar a la rutina.

O eso pensaban.

-Es repentino, pero para vuestro siguiente Ejercicio de Héroes, cuatro estudiantes de la clase de héroes de la Preparatoria Isami se unirán como invitados especiales.

La clase estalló a gritos.

-¡Una chica con gafas!-exclamó Mineta demasiado emocionado.

-Oye, joven señorita, ¿podrías darme tu número?-pidió Kaminari acercándose a la chica de gafas, esta enseguida se alejó de él mientras Jiro metía su auricular en su oído.

-Cielos, deja de mostrar tu estupidez.

De repente se escuchó una voz que helo a todos.

-¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez?

Los estudiantes se giraron para ver a (Tn) con los brazos en la mesa y su cabeza apoyado en ellos.

-¿Alguien no durmió mucho esta noche?-preguntó Todoroki mirándola.

-Podrías decir eso, porque alguien hacia mucho ruido ya que estaba planeando algo para el día de hoy-acusó.

-No sé de que estas hablando-dijo Aizawa sin darle importancia.

-A diferencia de ti, no necesito mucho sueño. ¡Pero si que necesito algo de ello!

-¿No dormiste nada?-cuestionó Izuku asombrado.-¿Cómo logras mantenerte en pie?

-El café que tenemos en casa hace milagros-comentó Aizawa.-Esta noche te vas antes a dormir.

-No soy una niña pequeña y creo que este no es el lugar indicado para tener una charla familiar-dijo (Tn) notando que algunos estudiantes de Isami estaban incómodos.

-Presentaos-pidió Aizawa.

-Si...sí-comenzó la chica de gafas y pelo blanco.-Haremos el ejercicio hoy con vosotros. De la Preparatoria Isami, clase de héroes. Soy Sekigai Kashiko.

Otro de los estudiantes se presentó, era regordete y sudaba mucho.

-De la misma clase, Tadan Dadan. Es un placer.

El tercer estudiante tenía una cara que revelaba que no quería estar allí.

-Fujimi-dijo sin más.

-Se supone que hay uno más...-murmuró Eraserhead.

Detrás de la chica de gafas, apareció una estudiante con cabeza de serpiente. Esta miró a Tsuyu al mismo tiempo que la otra abría los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Tsuyu!

-¡Habuko!

Ambas gritaron el nombre de la otra dándose un cálido abrazo.

-¡Mongoose!-le gritó Fujimi.-¡No actues amigable con estos tipos de la Yūei!

Esta actitud no le gustó a Bakugou.

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!¡Maldito Isami de mierda!

-Deja eso Kacchan,-pidió Izuku.

-¡Cállate maldito nerd!

-Es demasiado pronto para tener que aguantar esta mierda-murmuró (Tn).

-(Tn), leguaje-dijo Aizawa.-Bakugou, ¿por qué no te callas tú primero?

 **X**

Tras ponerse los trajes, los estudiantes fueron a la Zona Omega. Izuku se acercó a (Tn) mirando con cuidado la rivalidad que había entre Bakugou y Fujimi.

-Espero que no pasé nada malo en este ejercicio-habló con ella.

-Yo también lo espero, estoy demasiado cansada-dijo prestando atención a su padre.

-El Ejercicio de Héroes será observado por mi y otra persona.

De repente All Might apareció cayendo del cielo gritando:

-¡Yo cómo invitado especial, llegué!

-Realmente son como niños-murmuró (Tn) a su amigo.

Sin saber a lo que se refería, miró hacia donde la chica miraba. Los de Isami parecían pequeños fanboys y fangirls de All Might.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

All Might explicó que iban a hacer un Entrenamiento de Supervivencia. Habría cuatro estudiantes por equipo, uno de cinco, en total seis equipos.

Sólo había un objetivo: sobrevivir.

Todo valía, huir o luchar, cualquiera. La victoria era para el último equipo en pie.

Tenían que usar la cinta de captura para atrapar a sus oponentes y que quedarán fuera de combate.

Luego los equipos fueron anunciados:

 **A** : Mina, Izuku, Tsuyu, Uraraka y (Tn).

 **B** : Yaomomo, Kirishima, Bakugou y Shouji.

 **C** : Hagakure, Todoroki, Koda y Ojiro.

 **D** : Iida, Tokoyami, Sato y Sero.

 **E** : Mineta, Jirou, Kaminari y Aoyama.

 **F** : Fujimi, Habuko, Tadan y Sekigai.

 **X**

El equipo de Izuku se ocultó.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Uraraka.-¿Simplemente no podemos luchar con los otros equipos?

-No, estaríamos en desventaja-habló (Tn).

-No tenemos a Shouji, Jiro, Tokoyami o alguien que pueda detectar a los otros equipos-reflexionó en alto Izuku.

-Si empezamos a movernos existe la posibilidad de ser vistos por otro equipo-añadió (Tn).-Incluso si tenemos suerte y encontrarmos a otro equipo, revelariamos nuestra posición a los otros equipos y empezariamos a pelear.

-Si multiples equipos nos atacaran, definitivamente perderíamos-terminó Izuku.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir-habló Tsuyu.-Así que debemos quedarnos quietos y no movernos descuidadamente.

-Si, suena bien-dijo Izuku.

-¡Que plan tan relajante!-celebró Uraraka alzando los brazos al igual que Mina.

-Uraraka, ¿quieres comer un dulce?

-¡Quiero Mina!

-¿No lo están tomando con demasiada calma?-preguntó Izuku.-¡¿(Tn)?!-gritó al ver como esta sacaba una taza y se eschaba algo de bebida.

-Tengo sueño y cree a mi padre cuando dijo que el café de nuestra casa hacia milagros.

 **X**

El ejercicio, para que mentir, se volvió una locura. Por culpa de la peculiaridad de Fujimi, convirtió en zombis a varios estudiantes y, encima, también a los de su propio equipo.

(Tn) no pudo devolverlos a la normalidad, claro que según ella: "Estaba demasiado cansada para todo lo que estaba pasando."

Lograron devolverlos a la normalidad con un fuerte golpe por parte de Izuku. Aunque Katsuki lo tomó como una declaración de guerra y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Por eso ahora el pobre estaba en enfermería.

Aizawa se frotaba las sienes observando como se despedían Yaoyorozu, Iida y Katsuki de los cuatro estudiantes de Isami.

-Menudo día...

Sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, al girarse vio a (Tn) con una taza en sus manos.

-¿Café?

El héroe suspiró agarrandola. Tomó un sorbo antes de dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí-habló (Tn).-El café de nuestra casa hace milagros.


	18. ¡Llegan los exámenes!

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Las prácticas habían terminado, ahora todos estaban en clase de nuevo, comentando sus experiencias vividas.

Tsuyu parecía haber peleado contra unos polizones cuando estaba en el mar, Jirou ayudando en una situación de rehenes y Uraraka...parecía...distinta...

Y cabe mencionar que Mineta se quedó con un trauma por culpa de Mountain Lady (eso le pasa por pervertido).

-¡Vosotros cuatro sois los que más habéis cambiado!-habló Kaminari mirando a Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya y (Tn).-Dicen que fuisteis salvados por Endeavour.

-Si, así fue-respondió Shoto sentándose.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-susurró (Tn).

-Por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu charla con Aizawa-sensei?-preguntó Izuku en bajo.

-Estoy castigada, ahora vaya a donde vaya tengo que avisarle. Y también obtener su permiso. Pero creo que lo peor fue la charla, estaba furioso conmigo-habló rascándose la parte trasera del cuello.

-En...entiendo.

"No me gustaría lidiar con un Aizawa-sensei super furioso, no sé como (Tn) sigue viva todavía".

 **X**

La clase de héroes de ese día iba a ser una competición a ver quién llegaba antes a rescatar a All Might.

Estaban en una zona industrial llena de tubos para complicar la carrera.

El profesor dividió la clase en dos grupos, el primero compuesto por: Sero, Ashido, Iida, Ojiro, Midoriya y (Tn).

Los demás alumnos se quedaron en la entrada viendo la carrera desde una pantalla.

-¿Quién creéis que ganará?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Yo creo que será Sero el vencedor-declaró Kirishima.

-No olvides que Ojiro esta allí-recordó Kaminari.

-¡Yo digo que Ashido!-gritó convencido Mineta.

-Deku será el último-gruño Katsuki.

-Yo presiento que ganará Iida-habló Uraraka.

-Pues yo creo que será (Tn) quien gane-terminó de opinar Tsuyu.

- _Start!_

Todos corrieron en la dirección que estaba su profesor.

Por un momento Sero iba en cabeza, pero pronto le sobrepasó (Tn) utilizando sus propias bufandas para impulsarase e ir más rápido.

De pronto vio a Izuku pasando a su lado con unas chispas verdes alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Parece que ya controlas mejor tu poder, Midoriya. Me alegró por ti" pensó orgullosa de su amigo.

Y claro esta, él se resbaló cayendo al suelo y dejando la victoria a (Tn).

-Ya dije que (Tn) ganaría-habló Tsuyu mientras veían como All Migth la entregaba una especie de tira como agradecimiento por salvarlo.

 **X**

-Bien-Aizawa llamó la atención de sus alumnos.-Las vacaciones se acercan pero eso no quiere decir que tenéis tiempo para relajaros. Iremos a un campamento, por lo que más os vale aprobar para poder ir sino tendréis que quedaros en la escuela.

Con ese anuncio dado salió de la clase.

La gente comenzó a preocuparse porque algunos no habían tenido tiempo para estudiar.

-¿Tu en que puesto estas de clase (Tn)?-preguntó Uraraka.

-Yo soy la tercera, pero eso es porque Aizawa-sensei normalmente me explicaba todo lo que no entendía.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?-cuestionó con las manos juntadas.

-Claro, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a estudiar.

-Oh, ¿puedo yo también?-pidió Ashido (era la número 19 en la clase).

-Y yo también, por favor-suplicó Kaminari (el número 20, el último).

-Si no es ningún problema, me gustaría unirme a vosotros-dijo Tokoyami (número 14).

-Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema. Traeros los apuntes y todas las preguntas que tengáis.

 **X**

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta...-comenzó a decir Kaminari.

-Hasta el final pero...-siguió Ashido.

-¡Vamos a entrar a la casa de Aizawa-sensei!-gritaron ambos.

-Chicos, no es para tanto-le restó importancia Tokoyami mientras subían las escaleras de un edificio, (Tn) y Uraraka hablaban más adelante por lo que no escuchaban la conversación que mantenían los tres.

-Pero, ¿de verdad que esta bien?-preguntó Mina.-Si nos encuentra Aizawa-sensei seguro que nos mata.

-Y luego escondera nuestros cadáveres-añadió Kaminari.

-Estáis exagerando. Si queréis iros de acuerdo, pero yo quiero practicar con (Tn) sin usar a Dark Shadow-habló recordando el consejo de la chica en el Festival de Deportes.

-Hemos llegado-anunció la de cabellos negros abriendo la puerta del apartamento.-No es muy grande pero es suficiente para dos personas.

Se sorprendieron al descubrir que de verdad era un piso normal.

-Sentios como en casa-dijo (Tn) entrando en el salón.-Iré a preparar algo de té con dulces. Ahora vuelvo.

Se sentaron en la mesa que había, sacando sus apuntes y libros. Pero un grito los puso alerta.

-¿Qué sucede Uraraka?-preguntó preocupado Tokoyami listo para sacar a Dark Shadow.

-Algo peludo paso por mi pierna.

(Tn) regresó con una bandeja llena de dulces y cinco tazas llenas de té.

-Ese es Marlo-dejó en la mesa la bandeja para luego agacharse en la mesa y sacar a un gato negro y con "calcetines" blancos.-No temais, es muy cariñoso, apenas araña.

Tras unos minutos por parte de Uraraka acariciando a Marlo se pusieron a estudiar y preguntar todas las dudas a (Tn).

Una hora más tarde, la puerta principal se abrió.

-Volví.

-Bienvenido-respondió (Tn) para luego seguir explicando una ecuación a Occhaco.

Kaminari y Mina se miraron con temor, como si estuvieran diciendo: 'Ha sido un placer haberte conocido'.

Ante esta reacción exagerada, Tokoyami alzó una ceja.

Aizawa entró en el salón sólo para ver a sus estudiantes...estudiando.

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

"Me voy a casa y lo último que quiero es ver a estos por aquí" pensó siguiendo su camino.

Una media hora pasó hasta que Uraraka comprendió todos los problemas de matemáticas y ya pudo hacerlas por si sola.

Tokoyami aprovechó el momento para pedirla entrenar con ella, la cuál aceptó.

-Imagino que tendremos que ir al parque de abajo.

-No, nada de eso, tenemos una sala de entrenamiento. Antes era la habitación de invitados pero como no teníamos ninguno lo cambiamos. Ven, es por aquí.

Así se quedaron Uraraka, Kaminari y Mina solos.

-Creo que esto ya esta listo-declaró Ashido levantando la hoja de ejercicios.

-No, creo esta mal, me parece que se hace de otra forma-negó Kaminari.

-Lo tienes mal Ashido.

Ambos se congelaron para después mirar a Aizawa que estaba detrás de los dos.

-Tch, mira que hacerme trabajar más-habló en alto el hombre mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres.-Escuchadme bien los dos porque no os lo voy a volver a repetir.

¡Hola a todos!

Queda poco para el final ;-; pero tendréis un pequeño capítulo "extra" :)

Me gusta la amistad que hay entre (Tn) y Tokoyami, aparte de que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo (Aizawa ayudándoles a estudiar XD).

Espero que también os haya gustado.

¡Hasta mañana!


	19. ¡Vamos a por el examen práctico!

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Terminó el último examen escrito. En cuanto entregaron las hojas, Ashido y Kaminari se acercaron a (Tn) para agradecer lo que había hecho por ellos.

-No me deis las gracias, centraros en el examen práctico de mañana.

-¡Ya lo creo!¡Vamos a destrozar robots!-gritó llena de felicidad la chica.

-Y no tendremos que contenernos-añadio aún más feliz Kaminari.

Pero cuando fueron a la zona indicada al día siguiente, no iban a pelear contra robots.

-Este año hemos decidido cambiar el examen-dijo el director saliendo de las bufandas de Aizawa.

"La verdad es que me esperaba algo así, pero se han reunido muchos profesores, ¿acaso el examen será...?" pensó (Tn) viendo a todos ellos.

El director bajo al suelo y siguió explicando el contenido de la prueba.

-Haréis equipos de dos y luchareis contra uno de los profesores. Habra un solo equipo de tres, y ya los hemos hecho.

-Primero-comenzó a hablar Aizawa.-Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y (Tn) contra mi. Segundo, Midoriya y Katsuki harán equipo y pelearan-

-Contra mi-dijo All Migth apareciendo delante de ellos.

-Podéis huir o esposar al profesor-siguió explicando el director enseñando unas esposas.

-Aparte, llevaremos unos brazaletes especiales para que portemos la mitad de nuestro peso-terminó All Might.

Las batallas quedaron así:

 **1** -Cementoss **vs** Satou y Kirishima

 **2** -Ectoplasma **vs** Asui y Tokoyami

 **3** -Power Load **vs** Iida y Ojiro

 **4** -Eraserhead **vs** Todoroki, Momo y (Tn)

 **5-** Trece **vs** Aoyama y Uraraka

 **6** -El director **vs** Ashido y Kaminari

 **7** -Present Mic **vs** Kouda y Jirou

 **8** -Snipe **vs** Hagakure y Shouji

 **9** -Midnight **vs** Sero y Mineta

 **10** -All Migth **vs** Midoriya y Bakugou

-Todoroki-kun, (Tn)-chan, hagamos un plan.

Los dos asintieron antes de caminar hacia el edificio.

 **X**

-La próxima batalla va a ser muy interesante-habló Ojiro mirando la pantalla.

-Si, encima tienen una ventaja numérica y (Tn) sabe mucho de su contrincante-añadió Tokoyami.

-Realmente no tienen muchas ventajas-habló Recovery Girl.-Se puso a (Tn) en ese equipo porque tendrían más desventajas y sería justo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó sorprendido Midoriya.

-Aizawa conoce más a (Tn), aparte de que él tiene más experiencia con su particularidad. Si (Tn) intentará borrarla, no duraría tanto tiempo como su padre.

Observó como los tres corrían por las calles de una zona de la ciudad con casas pequeñas.

-Puede que tengan más posibilidades al ser uno más, pero por lo demás, no veo ventajas.

De vuelta a la pequeña ciudad, (Tn) observó los alrededores.

"Papá tiene la ventaja en un lugar como este" pensó.

Habían decidido que Momo crearía pequeños objetos y en el momento que no pudiera significaría que Aizawa estaba cerca.

Todoroki lo distraeria y las dos podrían correr hacia la entrada. Momo siguió creando matrioscas.

-Todoroki-kun, tienes un pensamiento rápido y creaste una estrategia contra Aizawa-sensei-halago Momo de repente.

-No es nada especial-negó.

-Yo en cambio, a pesar de haber sido recomendada, fui derrotada casi al instante por Tokoyami en el Festival.

-No deberías de pensar en eso ahora, concentrate en el examen y veras que tu también eres buena-recomendó (Tn) deteniendose para verlos.-Momo, tus matrioscas.

-¡Ya está aquí!-gritó Shoto.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó la otra chica.

-Si lo sientes de verdad entonces salta directamente a la acción-habló Aizawa sobre sus cabezas.

Bajo al suelo e inmovilizo a Todoroki con sus bufandas dejándolo colgado. Luego dejó unos ganchos en el suelo para que si se soltaba cayera sobre ellos.

Tras esta acción miró a Momo que estaba indecisa sin saber que hacer. Una mano agarró su muñeca.

-¡Vamos!¡Tenemos que despistarlo!-gritó (Tn) corriendo hacía el otro lado.

Tras un rato, lograron darle esquinazo por muy poco.

-¿Qué haremos ahora (Tn)?

La nombrada la miró, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

"Pérdida de confianza, tal vez en el Festival. Claro, por eso papá me puso en este equipo, no sólo porque sería más justo sino para que pudiera ayudarla."

 **X**

Eraserhead estaba de cuclillas sobre uno de los tejados del edificio, atento a cualquier cosa que podría venir.

"Imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta, (Tn). Confío en ti en este tipo de cosas" pensó.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _(Tn) se despidió de sus compañeros de clase que habían ido a estudiar otro día más._ _Cuando volvió a la cocina, se encontró con la mesa y la comida puesta._ _-Me alegró de que los ayudes también a estudiar-habló la chica sentándose._ _-Bueno, pero como hagan mal las partes que les enseñó se van a enterar._ _-Eres amable a tu manera, ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa._ _-Da igual, por cierto, necesito tu opinión sobre uno de mis estudiantes._ _(Tn) asintió queriendo que siguiera hablando._ _-Es alguien que ha perdido la confianza después del Festival de Deportes. Y ahora se acerca los exámenes finales, quiero hacer que en el examen práctico logre recuperar la confianza. ¿Cómo crees que puedo lograrlo?_ _-Bueno, debe de ser alguien con nuestra misma edad, quince años. Lo que yo haría es que alguien confiara en esa persona y la haga ver que puede lograr todo lo que se proponga. No sé si te servirá eso._ _-Sí. Lo tendré en cuenta para el examen. Gracias (Tn)._ _-En cualquier momento papá._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

"Es una chica lista, conseguirá que Yaoyorozu recupere la confianza que una vez tuvo. Pero aún así no os lo dejaré fácil".

 **X**

-Momo, tienes un plan, ¿me equivocó?

-¿Qué?-preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-Antes querías decir algo mientras decidiamos el plan.

-Si, pero si el de Todoroki no funcionó, ¿cómo es posible que lo haga el mío?

(Tn) agarró las manos de la otra para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Yo creo en ti Momo.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron ante la frase y dijo con seguridad:

-Tengo una operación especial para huir de Aizawa-sensei y aprobar el examen.


	20. ¿El plan funcionará?

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Aizawa notó que algo se movía en los tejados. Pudo reconocer a (Tn) corriendo en una dirección pero no vio a Momo.

Se puso de pie y fue tras ella, logró alcanzarla pero cuando intentó atraparla con sus bufandas, ella logró evitarlo.

Ambos se colocaron a un lado del tejado.

-Entendí lo que querías hacer-habló (Tn) con una postura relajada.

-Me alegró, y espero que hayas sabido como actuar.

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Aizawa la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues veamos si podéis lograrlo.

Intentó volver a atraparla sin mucho éxito. (Tn) siguió corriendo hacía la dirección a la que debía ir: donde estaba Todoroki ya liberado.

-¡(Tn)!¡Todoroki!¡Cerrad los ojos!

Acto seguido lanzó las matrioscas al aire.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestionó el profesor abriendolas con una patada, dentro había unas granadas cegadoras.

Aprovecharon para escapar, aunque primero Todoroki intentó atacarle con fuego pero ya había borrado su poder.

-¡Escuchame Todoroki-kun!¡Esta mal pensar que no podemos usar nuestros poderes!¡Cuando los recuperes haz esa barrera de hielo!¡La misma que en el Festival de Deportes!

Casi los atrapa con una de sus tiras de la bufanda cuando Aizawa parpadeo y Shoto pudo hacer la barrera.

Acto seguido, Momo empezó a hacer la misma arma que utilizaba el profesor para intentar atraparlos.

-El plan es cubrir a Aizawa-sensei con ellos y tu utilizar tu fuego para que así podamos atraparlo-explicó Momo sin detener su acción.-En caso de que no podamos lograrlo, (Tn) aprovechará nuestra distracción para llegar hasta la salida.

El chico asintió estando de acuerdo. (Tn) volvió a colocarse sus gafas que antes había quitado.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

- _It's show time.._

 **X**

Aizawa tenía la salida a su espalda, pero no quitaba su ojo de la barrera de hielo, esperando un ataque por parte de sus estudiantes.

Entonces tres personas tapadas con mantas aparecieron corriendo a un lado de la barrera.

"Es cierto que si no puedo ver no puedo borrar las particularidades pero aún así me han decepcionado un poco..."

Se acercó a ellos y con sus bufandas logró quitarles la ropa de encima dejando al descubierto un maniquí que usaban.

Momo tenía una catapulta a su lado y estaba a punto de disparar pero falló. Aizawa aprovechó esto para rodearla con las bufandas, en ese momento Todoroki salió de las vestimentas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su proferos borró su peculiaridad y lo ató con la bufanda también.

Los dejó suspendidos en farolas diferentes para que no pudieran ayudarse entre si y también colocó unos ganchos en el suelo para que se lo pensarán un poco antes de liberarse.

"Ahora sólo falta (Tn)".

Cuando se giró lo que vio en la tercera vestimenta era sólo otro maniquí.

"¿Acaso ellos...?"

Con suma rapidez fue al otro lado de la barrera de hielo, sólo para ver a una figura saltando de tejado en tejado acercándose a la salida.

-Muy listos-dijo Aizawa comenzando a correr para alcanzarla.

Ahora era una cuestión de quien llegaría antes: (Tn) a la salida o Aizawa la atraparia antes.

Apenas quedaban unos cuantos metros para lograr su objetivo y aprobar.

Aizawa intentó agarrarla con su bufanda, estaba a punto de atraparla cuando pasó la puerta de la salida.

Cansada por la persecución se detuvo a recuperar el aire. Su padre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Bien hecho.

(Tn) levantó la mirada para ver su expresión. Pequeñas lágrimas de alegría comenzaban a juntarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Se lanzó contra el hombre dándole un abrazo mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Aizawa acarició el cabello de la adolescente suspirando al recordar como habían pasado el examen.

"Me sorprendisteis los tres, hicisteis más de lo que esperaba" pensó separándose de su hija.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a tus compañeros.

(Tn) asintió siguiendole de vuelta a la "ciudad".

 **X**

(Tn), Todoroki y Momo fueron a la sala desde donde podían ver los siguientes combates.

Allí todos los que ya habían hecho su examen les felicitaron.

-Eso fue genial, no esperaba que planearais algo así para engañar a Aizawa-sensei-habló Tsuyu mirando al grupo.

-Momo fue quien planeó todo, es ella quien merece la gloria.

-No opino lo mismo (Tn)-negó la chica mirándola.-Fuiste tu quien creyó en mi para ese plan y también fuiste tu quien pasó la salida.

-Por muy poco la verdad.

-(Tn), quería agradecerte-habló Tokoyami acercándose a ella.-Tal vez no lo vieras en la pantalla pero gracias a tu entrenamiento pude continuar peleando.

-¿Y eso?

-Dark Shadow cálculo mal y no golpeó a uno de los clones del profesor. Estaba a punto de atacarme pero lo reduci.

-Me alegró de oír eso. Y felicidades también por aprovar.

-Todo fue gracias a mi-declaró Dark Shadow apareciendo al lado de Tokoyami.

(Tn) se rió ante eso.

Las siguientes batallas no fueron tan intensas como las que habían ocurrido antes.

Uraraka y Aoyama lograron esposar a Trece. El director ganó a Kaminari y Ashido desde una distancia segura mientras tomaba el té (y también mostró su verdadera personalidad asustando a los estudiantes).

Jirou y Kouda lograron incapacitar a Present Mic utilizando a unos bichos. El equipo de Shouji logró esposar al profesor Snipe gracias a la invisibilidad de Hagakure. Mineta dejó a un lado sus pensamientos pervertidos y logró pasar la prueba.

Y la última batalla: Katsuki y Midoriya contra All Migth.

La fuerza de All Migth, a pesar de estar restringida en esos momentos, todavía era muy fuerte.

Al principio, Katsuki y Midoriya discutieron pero luego crearon una pequeña alianza para pasar el examen.

Aprobaron huyendo del héroe número uno, aún así, tuvieron que sufrir mucho para lograrlo.

Y con la victoria del equipo de Izuku, el examen práctico término.


	21. Encuentro

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari y Satou tenían una expresión de muerte, ellos serían los únicos que no podrían ir al campamento.

-¡No os desespereis, tal vez ocurra algo inesperado en el último minuto!-les animó Midoriya.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-preguntó Kaminari metiendo dos dedos en los ojos del chico.-Aquellos que suspenden el examen práctico no pueden ir al campamento.

-No te pongas así-dijo Sero acercándose.-Mi equipo aprobó pero yo no creo ya que estuve dormido todo el rato.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Aizawa, casi al instante todos se sentaron en sus asientos.

-Buenos días, ahora sobre los exámenes finales, odio decir que algunos habéis fallado pero todos iréis al campamento.

Los cuatro que suspendieron lloraron de alegría al oír aquello.

-Nadie suspendió en el examen escrito, y en el práctico suspendieron Kirishima, Satou, Kaminari, Ashido y Sero.

Sero se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Lo sabía.

-Nosotros, los "villanos", dejamos una forma para que pudieriais ganar mientras mediamos como enfrentabais el desafío. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho hubieras sido derrotados nada más comenzar el examen.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo dijisteis que ibais a venir a por nosotros para destruirnos...?-preguntó Ojiro.

-Era para arrinconaros, el campamento es para entrenar por lo que los que suspendieron lo necesitan más. Fue una artimaña lógica.

-¡¿Se da cuenta de que si siguen mintiendo al final nuestra confianza en usted disminuirá?!-cuestionó Iida levantándose.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero aún así,-dijo mirando a los cinco alumnos que habían suspendido-un suspenso es un suspenso.

 **X**

-Una semana de entrenamiento...tendremos que llevar bolsas grandes-dijo Midoriya.

-Y ropa especial-añadió Kaminari.

-¡Y gafas de visión nocturna!-gritó el pervertido de Mineta.

-Ya que mañana no hay clase y hemos terminado los exámenes podemos ir de compras-sugirió la chica invisible.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron la hora y el lugar para encontrarse, Todoroki sería el único que no iría ya que visitaba a su madre sus días libres.

Al día siguiente fueron al centro comercial del distrito Kiyashi, uno de los que tenía más tiendas dedicadas a la juventud actual.

Allí varias personas los reconocieron como los estudiantes de la Yūei que participaron en el Festival de Deportes.

Después de ese pequeño paréntesis, se separaron acordando una hora para encontrarse.

 **X**

(Tn), con una camiseta negra y la expresión **"Plus Ultra"** impresa en ella, pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas y unas zapatillas normales observaba unas sudaderas que habían llamado su atención.

Cuando una Uraraka sonrojada entró en la tienda buscándola.

-¡(Tn)!-gritó corriendo hacía ella.

-Dime.

-¿Te podría hacer una pregunta de chica a chica?

-Claro que si pero mejor vamos fuera.

En cuando salieron, Uraraka la explicó lo que la sucedía.

-Con que enamorada de Midoriya, la verdad es que lo notaba un poco.

-Si, sin embargo no sé como actuar cuando estoy a solas con él. Aparte que le he dicho algo que podría haberle molestado

-Venga, pues vamos juntas y se lo dices, y si quieres yo te ayudo cuando lo necesites, ¿qué te parece?

Uraraka sonrió en agradecimiento, alegrandose de habérselo contado a la amiga en quién más confiaba.

Pero cuando encontraron a Izuku, no se esperaban encontrarse con alguien más. El joven tenía agarrado con los dedos el cuello del otro, aunque a simple vista parecían amigos.

(Tn) sentía que no era así.

-¿Deku?-preguntó Uraraka.-Él es un amigo tuyo...¿o no?

Con suavidad, (Tn) se colocó delante de su amiga lista para usar su poder.

-Sueltalo-susurró la voz temblorosa de la castaña.

-¡No es nada, estoy bien!¡No os acerqueis!-gritó Midoriya.

-Oh, así que estabas con unas amigas. Perdón, es mi culpa-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba soltandolo y caminando hacia delante.

-¡Deku!¡¿Estas bien?!-cuestionó Uraraka corriendo hacía el nombrado.

(Tn) se colocó delante de sus dos amigos lista para cualquier ataque por parte de Shigaraki.

-¡Espera Shigaraki!-Deku habló tocándose el cuello.-¿Cuál es la meta final de All for One?

Uraraka se sorprendió al oír el nombre, (Tn) apenas se movió de su lugar con una expresión neutra.

-No lo sé, pero deberías preocuparte por ti mismo porque la próxima vez que nos veamos te mataré.

Y con la amenaza dicha, Shigaraki Tomura desapareció entre la multitud.

 **X**

-Gracias por colaborar Aizawa-chan.

-No es nada detective Tsukauchi-resto importancia al asunto mientras la escoltaba a la salida.-¿Midoriya y los demás están bien?

-Si, ellos están bien. Nadie ha resultado herido-alzó la cabeza desviando la mirada de ella.-Parece que te han venido a buscar.

Aizawa caminaba en su dirección con una expresión seria, algo sorprendente ya que normalmente estaba cansado.

-Gracias por su trabajo detective.

-Una patrulla los escoltara a su casa, lamento no hacerlo yo mismo pero tengo que ir a trabajar, buenas noches.

Se despidieron del agente y entraron en la parte trasera del coche. Ambos no hablaron en todo el viaje, pero Aizawa reconforto a su hija pasando un brazo por sus hombros acercandola.

(Tn) apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del héroe, cerró los ojos recordando la escena que había vivido.

Todavía recordaba la tensión que sentía mientras se enfrentaban al villano que los atacó no hace mucho.

Cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos agradecieron al policía que los acompañó y entraron en casa.

-(Tn), ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Aizawa cuando llegaron al salón.

Ella asintió antes de hacerla otra pregunta.

-Papá, ¿tuviste miedo cuando peleaste contra el Nomu o Shigaraki?

Este espero un momento antes de responder.

-Si que lo tuve, miedo a que me matará y miedo a fallar. Pero sobre todo, miedo a que todos vosotros murierais.

Marlo paso entre las piernas de (Tn) reclamando su atención. Ella lo agarró y se sentó en el sofá acariciando su pelaje.

-Sentí algo parecido cuando Shigaraki tenía a Midoriya...

-Pero supiste mantener la calma y actuar de manera correcta en todo momento. Eso es algo que los héroes deben tener-habló Aizawa caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que la Liga de Villanos no se va a detener, harán cosas peores...

-Pero ahora no es nuestro problema. Deberías concentrarte en otras cosas. No digo olvidarlo, sólo dejarlo a un lado por el momento-término la discusión Eraserhead revolviendo el cabello de la menor con preocupación y cariño.

Muchas cosas les esperarian en el futuro. Pero no era todavía el momento para ello.

 ** _Fin_**

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana hay un **"extra"** y cuenta con tres historias diferentes.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
